Fear of the Dark
by TaikoProtectorNinja
Summary: Allen get left by Cross to live on his own. To bad for poor Allen he can't live alone and be able to sleep due to his parainoa. What he going to do now. People jump him all the time and things are only going to get harder if he doesn't start getting sleep
1. Damn you Cross

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot *pouts* **

**Warning: mmm lets see in this chapter nothing bad. other then the cursing but that's in almost every -Man fic i mean Kanda's there XD**

**Well i came up with this plot this morning at about 4 when i was at a family friends house .... due to my new found paranoia (which like Allen in the story is of people breaking in.) i was inspired to write this. Over all last night I got 30 minutes of sleep ^-^" so any mistakes can be blamed on being tired. **

**_I've decided to dedicate this to my dear friend Kono-kun!!! I love talking with you XD and i'm glad you like all my fics. Thanks for the support._**

**Yullen~**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Damn you Cross.

Allen was on the couch in the small living room at his new apartment. With a blanket up to his chin.

Why had he moved again? Oh! That's right. That bastered Cross had left him, fully knowing about his fear of being alone.

'Damn that bastered to hell.' Allen thought as he laid there trying to get some sleep. Another bang.

"AHH!!!" A muffled scream came from Allen's mouth.

Not only did he fear being alone but he had was paranoid about people breaking in. He couldn't sleep alone. How could you blame him though? After all many people had tried to rape him and assault him in many different ways.

Allen sighed. He had school in a few hours. He hated the thought of going there tired but he couldn't get to sleep. It was one thirty in the morning now. So far he'd only got 20 minutes of 'sleep' and I say 'sleep' because it was more like him drifting out of his mind but his body was still alert.

Nodding off slowly he finally thought he'd be able to get some sleep. But that was the world just messing with him.

He jumped, almost falling off the couch, when some paper, CDs, and other stuff stacked up on his desk fell.

"Damn it!!!" Allen cried. This was going to be another long ass night for him.

Later that morning a, six forty-two to be exact, Allen made his way into his high school, headed to his locker tiredly.

"Allen-chan!!" Lavi, a senior, chirped as he hugged the half dead teen. He interrupted Allen getting his books. Lavi let the boy go noticing no protest or even a single word come from the freshman.

"Allen?" Lavi said turning the boy around so he faced him."Wooh!! What happened to you?! You look like you didn't get any sleep!" Lavi exclaimed in shock by the freshman who was normally always smiling.

"No. I got 20 minutes of sleep." Allen answered with a frown.

"What happened?" Lavi asked genuinely worried for the freshman.

"Cross left me this weekend." Allen began to explain. "I had to find an apartment and move this weekend. I couldn't sleep because of all the noises." Allen finished a bit embarrassed. Lavi knew about how fragile the boy was and of his fears.

"Why didn't you call me?" Lavi whinnied. "You could have stayed with me and my family."

"I didn't want to bother you." Allen said looking down.

"It wouldn't have been a bother." Lavi protested.

"On such short notice?" Allen asked doubtingly.

"…" Lavi couldn't say anything knowing it would have caused problems.

The bell rang, alerting the students that they ten minutes to get to class.

"I have to go." The red head sighed as he apologized. The seniors had their own building for the most part. The only time they mixed with the rest of the student body was during lunch when everyone went to go eat and in elective classes.

"Okay, Allen, see you at lunch." Lavi said running off leaving Allen to get his books.

Allen grabbed all his book for his next class, which was math taught by Reever. After putting the books in his messenger bag he walked down the hall to his class room.

Like normal he got all kinds of looks from other students, who still hadn't got use to his white hair, scarred left eye, and deformed left arm.

When Allen walked into his class room, just as the five minute bell rang, he was greeted by a worried Lenalee.

"Allen!! You look horrible!!!" Lenalee cried as she followed Allen to his seat in the back of the room.

Allen told Lenalee what happened. He got the same response from Lenalee as from Lavi.

The two had saved Allen multiple times from people trying to sexually assault him to just plain beat him, some aiming to rob him as well. Yeah it wasn't the best school but it wasn't the worst either. Allen looks and personality didn't help one bit either. They drew more attention to him.

Just as Lenalee finished telling Allen he could stay with her the bell rang. She sigh and went to her seat, two rows and three seats up. All the other students scurried to their seats before Reever walked in.

Reever walked in and started the class immediately.

Allen did his best to stay awake. He took notes but once the class work was assigned Allen nodded off on his desk. He was woken by the sound of the bell. He jumped up when he realized he'd done nothing. On top of not getting any homework done that weekend, only one thing could come.

Allen walked up to Reever empty handed.

"Allen…." Reever said a bit sternly. "You didn't turn in your homework and no class work?" Reever asked giving the boy a confused look due to the fact Allen was one of the best students in the class.

"I'm sorry. I had to move this weekend and I couldn't get any sleep last night." Allen explained looking down.

"I see." Reever said frowning. "I'm sorry Allen but I'm going to have to give you detention so you can make it up." Reever said solemnly as he pulled out a detention slip and filled it out.

"But!" Allen protested. He hated staying late at school. Something bad always happened.

"Sorry Allen." Reever said handing Allen the paper.

Allen let out a sigh as he took the paper and stuffed it in his book bag and left to go to his next class.

Allen went through his next class waiting for lunch. When the bell rang he ran out of the class and straight to the cafeteria.

"Allen!" Jerry, the school chef, greeted his favorite student in the whole school, happily. "What would you like today?" Jerry asked preparing to make the huge meal.

Allen listed off his food and waited patiently for the chef to make his amazing food.

Allen thanked and paid the chef for the food before hulling the food over to the table Lenalee, Lavi, and a few others eat at together.

Allen had already engulfed half of his food before Lenalee and Lavi arrived with their food.

"I heard you go detention." Lavi laughed to Allen after a while of talking about random subjects.

"Yeah." Allen sighed pulling out the paper from his book bag. "I have to stay after school today until three thirty." Allen sighed again. "And on top of that I have to clean the math room."

"Wow. Sounds like you're going to be staying late." Lavi said. "Want me to stay with you?" Lavi asked with a huge smile.

"No! You don't have to." Allen said returning a smile.

"I wish I could stay but Nii-san wants to get home early. He has paper to grade." Lenalee said sweet dropping.

Komui, Lenalee's older brother, was the head of the science department of the school. He also taught the seniors science class.

Allen finished engulfing his food and was just about to say something when the doors to the cafeteria were kicked open.

Only one person did that.

Yu Kanda walked in and up to Jerry, ordering his soba. Most of the girls, if not all, stared dreamily at the senior. Not only was he top of his class he was the captain of the kendo team in the school.

"Hey Yu!!" Lavi called waving to Kanda as he walked past to HIS table in the corner of the cafeteria. (Yes Kanda has his own table.)

"Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi." Kanda growled as he pasted by the group. He glared at Lavi then at Allen. Of course Allen, with sleepy eyes, glared back.

Their first meeting wasn't pleasant. The first day of school Allen and into Kanda, trying to find his next class, and got knocked to the ground. As Allen tried to apologize to the still standing Kanda, Kanda snapped back at him. Yelling about how he was a stupid freshman and should watch where he's going. He walked off, leaving a stunned Allen, not even helping Allen up.

Kanda continued to his table noticing the bags under the moyashi's eyes but not saying a thing. He started eating by himself at his table.

After a few minutes Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi all went up and dropped off their dishes. Kanda was right behind them as the bell rang.

The last class of the day went by. Allen said good bye to Lenalee and Lavi, who would have stayed if his grandfather hadn't come and forced him to leave saying he had work to do.

Allen went to detention and got his work done. He never noticed the three seniors who were watching him sneering and snickering.

After detention Allen went to the math room and cleaned. It took him a good hour and a half to finish. It was 5 now.

He walked out the back of the school to take back roads to his new apartment.

The three senior guys from detention were there at the bad entrance. One of the guys stepped in front of Allen blocking his way out.

"Ummm… E-excuse me. Can you move, please?"Allen asked fearfully as the three guys surrounded him leaving him only able to back into a wall.

"You're not going anywhere, freak." One of the guys said smirking.

"We're gunna beat the crap out of you and take you stuff." One of the other guys said cracking his knuckles.

Allen backed away but to his dismay not only did he not have enough room to run away from the menacing group, after walking back a few feet his back hit a wall.

The three guys had him pinned. They were bigger, stronger, and there was no one to help Allen this time. Fighting back would have only made things ten times worse so he just closed his eyes waiting for the on slot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taiko: *giggles* i'm mean i left you at a cliff hanger on the first chapter XD**

**Allen: Why is it I always am getting saved in your fics? *glares* **

**Taiko: Well to be honest in this one the only reason they save you is cuz more then 1 person always attacks you and most of the time it's guys who are bigger then you......**

**Allen: BUT YOU MAKE ME SOUND WEAK!!!!**

**Taiko: get over it.**

**Lenalee: Review and fav and stuff.**

**Taiko: ohhhh and cuz i'm bored and even thought i have like 3 fics to work on right now, i've decided i'll do some oneshot requests. Laven, Yullen, YuxLavi, Lucky... pretty much any pairing. :D **


	2. Unexpected savior

**Disclaimer: You know what fuck the disclaimer. We all know i don't own -Man.... or do I D **

**Warning: Violence (hello Kanda here XD), cursing (surprise surprise :D), and ... and ... umm i can't think of anything else... ok a bit of shōnen-ai (boyxboy) thoughts.**

**Ok so I picked two reviews that made me happy/lmao.**

**: ALLEN!! dont worry some random person coming out of some random place (its probably going to be either Kanda or Lavi) will save you or maybe by some random chance a random Noah will come to rescue you by some strange and random coincidence and...oh forget it..Ill visit you in the hospital Allen! UPDATE PLEASE!**

**Kono-kun (cuz i dedicate this story to her XD): YAY! This is so Awasome! -Jumps up and down and spins in circles- Hooray for ALLEN!**

Allen: What! Am going to be attacked!!

Ko-kun: -Smiles- I know. Isn't it great!

Allen: No!

**Taiko: mmm maybe i should make you get hurt Allen. **

**Allen: NOOOOO!!!!!!**

Chapter 2: Unexspected savior.

Kanda walked out of the Kendo team building, with his wooden practice sword with him at his side. He was about to head to the front of the school when he noticed the moyashi's white hair.

"What the hells the moyashi still doing here?" Kanda asked himself annoyed as he watched the moyashi back up into the wall behind him followed by a group of 3 seniors. "What the hell?"

One of the guys grabbed Allen pulling him up and slamming him back against the wall behind him.

Allen saw stars, followed by a blackness that seemed to go in and out. He saw the guy holding him smirking. Then the three guys looking over to something. The next thing he saw was the three guys going after someone. Then someone with long black hair and hard black eyes was shaking him before he fell completely to the blackness.

Kanda watched as one of the guys picked up the moyashi and slammed him into the wall. 'That idiot!!!' Kanda thought as he ran over to where the group was. 'Why the hell didn't he run!!'

"Hey! Stop it now and put the moyashi down." Kanda growled out the order to the three other seniors.

They all looked at him. They looked amongst themselves for a moment.

"Why the hell do you care what we do to the freak?" The guy closest to Kanda asked.

"I don't." Kanda answered uncaringly. "But I'm not going to just stand around and let some thugs beat up a little idiot."

"Well what are you going to do if I don't let the freak go?" The guy holding up the moyashi asked.

"I'll force you to let him go." Kanda growled reaching to the wooden sword at his side.

"There's three of us and one of you. You might be the best kendo fighter in the nation but your nothing behind that sword!!" The guy standing furthest from Kanda said with a smug smile.

The anger veins popped out all over his face. "Oh you think so." Kanda said taking the sword from his side and throwing it over to the wall. "I can take all three of you without anything!" Kanda snapped.

The three guys looked at one another. The guy holding the moyashi dropped him and turned to Kanda. The three jumped at Kanda.

Kanda smirked and kicked the guy closest to him in the face knocking him down in front of one of the other guys, tripping one of them. Kanda took the chance to knee the guy in the face, breaking the guy's nose. The third guy threw a punch at Kanda's face. Kanda dodged the punch and returned with a spin kick to the side of the guy's ribs breaking at least one.

The guy Kanda kneed in the face had gotten up by now. "Let's get the hell outta here!!" He cried after getting a glare from Kanda.

The two ran leaving the first guy Kanda kick, which was out cold, behind.

Kanda walked over to Allen. He got down to the level Allen was at. "Oi, moyashi." Kanda said grabbing the younger boy and shook him.

Allen looked at him before shutting his eyes.

"Damn it!!" Kanda yelled after a moment noticing the moyashi was out cold. He also noticed the metallic smell and the crimson tint to the younger's white hair. He looked around. He was the only one there. "Fuck." Kanda sighed as he went into the messenger bag Allen had, pulling out the student guild book.

"He better have where he lives written in this damn thing." Kanda growled as he opened the medium sized book. A folded paper fell out. Kanda picked it up and unfolded it. "Perfect." Kanda said. It was a map to where the moyashi lived.

Kanda picked the moyashi up and walked to his car, it was a black Ultimate Aero. He went to put Allen in the passenger seat but remembered the bleeding in the back of Allen's head. He couldn't get blood on his leather seats. He'd get chewed out by his dad if he did. So instead he put Allen on the group and found some bandages he had in his car. He quickly bandaged the boys head then put him in the car buckling the seat belt. He walked over after closing the door with a slam, in some unseen hope that the younger one would wake, and then got into the drives seat.

It took him only 5 minutes to get to Allen's apartment. He searched Allen's pockets for a key finding it in his left pocket and got the younger one on his back.

He walked in with some difficulty and found Allen's apartment. He laid the sleeping boy on the couch and went over and sat on the recliner. 'I should just go home now.' He thought to himself but something in him told him the he should stay and make sure the boy was okay. He got up and wounded around the apartment looking for a first aid kit so he could treat the wound better.

For an apartment the place was pretty big. It had a kitchen, dining room, 2 bedrooms, the living room he was just in, and one bath.

Kanda looked through the bathroom finding the first aid kit he was looking for. As he walked back he took a look at all the boxes in the hall. 'He must have just moved in this weekend … could explain why he looks the way he does…' Kanda thought as he undid the bandage from before and cleaned up the cut. It was nothing to bad but the moyashi was going to have one hell of a head ach when he woke up.

After finishing redoing the bandages Kanda went back to sitting on the recliner. After 30 minutes he got bored and got his homework from the car and started it. After finishing his science home work and half of his math he looked at the time. It was almost eight' o'clock.

"Damn it moyashi! Why won't you wake up already?!" Kanda huffed out as he looked at the younger male sleeping. He started looking at him closely. The pale skin of his face had a little red tint, making Kanda think he might be getting sick. The abnormal white hair the laid gently on his face. Those soft kissable pink lips. 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did I really just think at about the moyashi?!' Kanda screamed in his mind.

Kanda shook his head chasing away the thoughts. Remembering the red tint to the younger ones face he got up and felt his forehead. It came to no surprise to him when the younger one's forehead felt a little warmer than it should.

It was at that moment Allen's eyes fluttered open.

Kanda took his hand away from Allen's forehead. "Oi moyashi?"

Allen looked around then looked at Kanda. Everything came back and he shot up only to be meant by dizziness and a pounding sensation in his head.

"Baka!" Kanda said pushing him back down. "You got your head smashed against a wall you shouldn't move around."

"Y-You saved me?" Allen asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kanda asked annoyed looking at Allen.

"And you brought me home?" Allen said a bit confused.

"What did you want me to do leave you there?" Kanda asked getting a even more annoyed.

"B-But you hate me." Allen said a little sadly.

"Che. Just cuz I hate you doesn't mean I'm going to let you get the crap beat out of you. I'm above that." Kanda said rolling his eyes. "I'm leaving now." Kanda stated as he walked over and packed his stuff up and headed for the door.

"Wait!!!" Allen yelled not wanting to be alone in the apartment injured none less.

"What?!" Kanda snapped back glaring at the injured boy.

"T-Thank you." Allen said looking down. He couldn't ask Kanda to stay with him! That was just plain stupid and crazy.

"Che. Don't come to school tomorrow your getting sick. And get some damn sleep idiot." Kanda ordered before slamming the door behind him.

Allen was stunned a bit but quickly got over it. He didn't feel sick. He did have a major head ach though. 'I think I'll take his advice.' Allen thought relaxing the best he could on the couch. His stomach growled fiercely. Allen sat up slowly. He, thankfully, didn't get dizzy this time. He slowly got up and headed over to the kitchen. He made a huge meal and set it on the table. He began eating. After finishing the dishes he looked at the time. It was nine' o'clock now. Allen walked to the bathroom, checking himself out to see what injuries he'd gotten before taking a hot relaxing bath then going on with another sleepless night.

The next morning Kanda walked into the school. After explaining what happened he got a pat on the back instead of a scolding from his father, a bullet dodged. But now he had to face the whole damn student body staring and talking about him for god only knows why. He hadn't seen anyone there watching and he doubted those idiots had said anything. It'd be to humiliating for them. He went to his locker getting his stuff, waiting for the one person who annoyed him most but would know what the hells going on.

Lavi ran up to Kanda wide eyed. "Yu!!! You saved Allen yesterday?" He asked worried and shocked.

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME BAKA USAGI!!" Kanda yelled. "And what about it?"

"Is he okay?!" Lavi cried worried completely covering this face. "What happened? I heard some guys were about to beat him up and you stopped them then took Allen somewhere! Where did you take him? You didn't kill him after did you?!!" Lavi's face covered with horror at the thought of the freshman being slaughtered by the older angry male.

"He's fine! He just got a cut on the back of his head. I took him back to his house, so don't accuse me of murder." Kanda said with a glare.

Lavi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm surprised you saved him." Lavi stated.

"Tch. It's not right to watch as someone weak gets beaten to a bloody pulp." Kanda stated as he grabbed his text book closing and locking his locker.

Lavi didn't say a thing. 'Should have guessed that his pride would make him save Allen.' Lavi thought as he followed Kanda to their next class. "Oh and Allen's not here today. Are you sure it wasn't too bad?" Lavi asked think about how Allen hadn't missed a day until today.

"So the moyashi did take my advice." Kanda said out loud.

"You told him to stay home?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. He was getting a fever and he needs to get some fucking sleep." Kanda replied.

"Awww Kanda you took care of him." Lavi said with a huge smile. "That's so nice of you!!! You must really actually like him." Lavi cheered as he dodged a book thrown at him.

"Like hell!!! I hate that idiot." Kanda growled back.

"Okay. Okay." Lavi said stepping back. "Well I guess I'll go see Allen after school then." Lavi said to himself. His eyes lite up. "Do you want to come, Yu?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Che. No." Was Kanda's answer before the bell rang forcing Lavi to get to his seat and stop bothering Kanda.

**Taiko: ok so I didn't send him to the hospital or anything. *pouts* **

**Allen: I still have a gash in the back of my head, ya know. **

**Kanda: and who knows what's going to happen at school when you get back.**

**Allen: NOOOO!!!! *cries* **

**Taiko: :D **

**Kanda: Che. Review and whatever *walks away* **


	3. Why me?

**That's right!!! I'm not dead!!! I might have a bit of a headach but not dead XD!!!**

**Kanda: why couldn't you just be dead ......**

**Taiko: (sniff sniff) THAT'S SO MEAN YU-SAN!!!! **

**Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT OR I'LL SHOW YOU MEAN!!!**

**Taiko: (glares) Well in other news MY BETA READER PERSON IS PREGNANT!!!! (random confetti falls)**

**Allen: congratulations Darmed!!!**

**Kanda: tch. what's so great about having a little brat. (crosses arms) **

**Taiko: (eye twitch) _KANDA!!!! BE HAPPY FOR FOR HER NOW OR ELSE!!! _(demonin arua)**

**Kanda: (fearful) c-con-congratulation Dramed **

**Taiko: That's better XD **

**Warning- ooc-ness!!! **

Chapter 3. Why me?

Allen was grateful when Lavi and Lenalee came over after school to check on him. He felt at least a little carried for.

Lavi and Lenalee had told Allen that the attack was now known to the whole school. Allen let out a depressed sigh. Now people were going to bother him about being saved by his worst enemy. Lavi and Lenalee did their best to cheer him up.

They had stayed for dinner, even though Komui called Lenalee every five minutes. It was about 8 when the two left. Lenalee had given Allen her make-up when they'd first arrived so he had to get that done, along with whatever work he had from the day before. Lavi had offered to stay with Allen until he got a call from his grandfather telling him he had work - again – and that he had to get his ass home.

Lavi apologized a million times. Of course Allen said he'd be fine, though they both knew he wouldn't get any sleep again that night.

So the next day Allen sluggishly walked into the school. He ignored all the unwanted attention that he was getting. He knew everyone there was making fun of him, insulting him, or talking about how weak he was. He let out a sigh as he got to his locker, getting his books.

A lot of the children in class made fun of him. Lenalee tried to defend him, but Allen told her just to let it go. Halfway through the class, he fell asleep again. Reever woke him up and sent him off to go bring some papers to the office. Allen was grateful for this too. He got some water and splashed it on his face. The water was ice cold and helped him wake up. He went back and went through the rest of the class and the following being teased at every chance the others had.

By the time lunch hit, Allen had a banging headache. As he walked through the halls to the lunch room, he was called names by almost everyone. He walked in and joined the lunch line. Of course everyone in the line began making fun of him. After getting his food he began to walk to his table to sit with Lenalee and Lavi. Too bad for him, the 'popular' kids had other things in mind and surrounded him.

Allen sighed. "Can you move out of my way please?" Allen had to be polite; that's what Mana had taught him.

"Why should we, weak freak?" the senior in front of Allen mocked.

Allen let out another sigh. He didn't expect one of the kids beside him to flip his tray up, spilling all the food over Allen. The whole group burst into laughter.

"What the hell are you idiots doing in the middle of the walkway?" Kanda pushed some of the kids out of the way while giving the others death glares.

"S-Sorry Kanda," most of the kids said, getting out of Kanda's way.

Kanda reached where Allen was and looked down. "Tch. Baka Moyashi."

Allen's eye twitched at the nickname. "It's Allen," he hissed back.

"Like I care. Now get your ass up; the principal wants to see us." Kanda turned and began heading out of the cafeteria, but stopped. He glared at the idiots around him. "And don't fucking mess with the Moyashi any more, got it?"

Most of the kids backed away and nodded, while others just stayed silent, not breathing, until Kanda had left the room.

Allen quickly got up and ran after Kanda, food falling off him. He was completely confused. "W-What does the principal want?" Allen never got in trouble other then the fights, and most of them were off school property.

"What do you think, Baka Moyashi?" Kanda retorted.

"Then why are we headed the opposite way?" Allen asked as he felt his cloths sticking to him.

"We're going to the locker room, baka. You need to fucking change." Kanda turned down the hall and head for the locker rooms.

"O-Oh right…" Allen felt like an idiot now.

Once they got into the locker room, Allen headed straight to his locker. He thanked God he'd left his P.E. uniform. He grabbed it and ran over to the showers, quickly washing off and drying himself before putting it on. All the while, Kanda leaned up against the wall, waiting impatiently for Allen.

Allen came running up in black shorts and a white t-shirt with his black jacket over it. He had his white and black tennis shoes on.

"Ready to go now, Moyashi?" Kanda growled as he looked over the younger one in front of him.

"It's Allen," he yelled back. "I know we live in Japan and all, but is it really that hard to say?!"

"Che." Kanda opened the door and walked out, heading for the principal's office.

Allen, still fuming, followed Kanda.

A silence ensued as they walked down the hall.

Normally Kanda loved silence, but this one was uncomfortable for him. "What the hell do you do that keeps you up all night?" Kanda asked, because again, the younger one looked like he had gone to hell and back. The first time, Kanda figured it was because of the move, but this time, he didn't have a reason.

Allen did not reply.

"Well?" Kanda looked back, giving the younger a glare while he continued to walk.

"W-Why do you care?" Allen asked, slowing down to put more distance between them.

"I don't." Kanda turned his face back, looking forward again.

Again, another silence took over the hall. This time it lasted until they got to the office. Kanda threw the door open and walked in, followed by Allen.

A man, tapping the key on a computer, sat behind the desk . He looked up at the two. The name plate in front of him read 'Howard Link'.

"You two are here to see principal Rouvelier, right?" Link asked as he went back to typing on his computer.

Kanda grunted in response.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Just go in." Link ordered, pointing to a nearby door that had a sign, 'principal' written on it.

Both walked in and Rouvelier greeted them with his creepy, expectant smile.

Kanda slammed the door closed behind him. Allen sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk Rouvelier was sitting at. Kanda leaned up against the wall, preferring to stand rather than sit.

"So, what did you want to see us about, Principal Rouvelier?" Allen asked nervously.

"As you both are aware, a rumour has been spreading throughout the school on an attack on you, Allen," Rouvelier stated in a matter-of-factly manner. "And, just as your teachers said, it does look like you got into a fight." Rouvelier pointed out some bruises on Allen's arms. "So these rumours are true then?"

Allen looked down and nodded. God, now even the principal knew how weak he was! How could he ever live this down?

"Could either of you be able to identify the three students that attacked Allen?" Rouvelier looked once more and directed the question more towards Kanda then Allen, driving the knife of embarrassment deeper.

"Tch. I have the idiots for class. They weren't here. They're probably at home, crying to their mommies about how they got beaten up." Kanda smirked at the thought.

Allen was surprised to hear Kanda had looked for the guys that'd attacked him. 'Either Kanda's pride is really big, or he…' Allen stopped the thought right there. He also mentally slapped himself. 'Kanda cares about me? That's just crazy! Maybe the sleep deprivation is really getting to me.'

"What class," Rouvelier asked, as he shifted to his computer, ready to type.

"Komui Lee, period 4," Kanda answered nonchalantly.

"Ok. Thank you. Both of you can go now," Rouvelier said, as he pulled up the attendance of that day for the class.

As the two left the room, the school officer walked in and started talking to the principal.

Kanda walked out of the office with Allen following silently behind him. Kanda looked back every once in a while. Allen was sulking and red from embarrassment, though it was slowly fading away.

They both walked into the cafeteria and got in line.

Allen looked over to where his food had been dumped on him. The area was already clean. As he looked around, he noticed all the other students staring or glaring at him. Lenalee and Lavi, whom had already finished eating, came running up to Allen.

"Hey, Allen!! Hi Yuu-chan!" Lavi chirped happily.

"Hi Allen." Lenalee smiled.

"Don't call me that, Usagi," Kanda yelled, before turning and ordering his usual soba.

"What's up," Allen asked, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"I can stay over at your house tonight!" Lavi informed with a huge smile.

Kanda tuned into the conversation curiously.

"Really?!" Allen's voice picked up at the statement. Maybe his day wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Yeah! 'Course I have to bring my work and stuff, but I can stay over." Lavi's smile grew, seeing Allen so happy.

Kanda grabbed his soba and begun walking back to his table, ignoring the looks given to him by pissed off guys and love struck girls. He kept wondering why the hell the Moyashi would be so happy to have the damn annoying Usagi stay over. Unless…

Kanda shook his head. He knew the Usagi was bi, but was it possible the Moyashi was bi too? ...Or maybe even gay!

By know, Kanda had taken his seat and Allen had already ordered his food.

Kanda, already half finished, looked up at the clock. 12:15. They only had 15 more minutes until they had to head to their next class. He looked over at the Moyashi and his pile of food. 'He'll never finish,' Kanda thought, as he turned back to his soba.

When the bell rang, Kanda got up quickly, glancing over at the Moyashi. The Moyashi had a pile of dirty plates in front of him. 'How the hell did he...?'

Kanda pushed the amazing eating powers of the Moyashi out of his mind and left the cafeteria. His next class was with Lavi, who would tell him everything, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Kanda walked into his class and took his seat. It wasn't but a minute later that Lavi appeared in the doorway, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Hey Yuu-chan!" Lavi chirped as he took the seat in front of Kanda and turned it so he was facing him.

"Don't call me by that name, damn it," Kanda growled back, giving the Usagi a death glare.

"So, wanna come to a sleepover at Moyashi-chan's place?" Lavi's smile grew.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Kanda glared harder at the Usagi in some unseen hope that the other would just disappear. "So, you and the Moyashi can keep me up all night?"

"We aren't going to stay up all night," Lavi protected. "In fact, Moyashi-chan will probably be out cold by 8."

"Why? I mean, it looks like he's been staying up all night this whole week," Kanda answered as he rolled his eyes so he wouldn't look suspicious.

"He can't do anything about that! His…" Lavi stopped mid sentence. He'd made a promise to Allen he would keep it a secret, and right now he had enough people raging on him.

"His what," Kanda inquired, now looking at Lavi questioningly.

"Why do you care," Lavi asked quickly, trying to lead Kanda away from his question.

"I don't," Kanda answered, taking the bait, to Lavi's joy.

"Then why do you want to know?" Lavi broke into a huge grin. "Unless you like the Moyashi."

Kanda's eyes widened. His face turned red in anger and embarrassment, his brows scrunched together. "Like hell I like the Moyashi," He screamed, gaining him a few looks. The truth was he wasn't sure, though. He thought he was straight. He was raised straight, but no girl had ever caught his eye. To be honest, no one had. Though there was something different about the Moyashi.

"Are you sure," Lavi asked, smirking and raising a brow. "I mean, he is cute. I have a little crush on him myself," Lavi stated.

"I couldn't care less who you have a crush on. I don't like him, got it?" Kanda growled while giving him a death glare. He ignored the feeling to tell Lavi to stay away from his Moyashi… Wait. Did he just call the Moyashi _his_?  
'I must be coming down with something.'

Lavi was about to say something more but the bell rang, forcing him to go to his assigned seat.

Kanda's mind drifted back to Lavi's unfinished sentence. He'd taken the bait on purpose. If he'd kept on pushing Lavi, he would figure out something that even Kanda himself wasn't quite sure about.

'What would make the Moyashi stay up all night, yet when the usagi comes over, go to sleep earlier than any normal high-schooler?' Kanda asked himself. 'Gangs? No, he's not that type and he's too weak. Something illegal? No, again he's not that type. Fear of the dark? Maybe, but then he could just leave a light on…' Kanda continued on like this for the rest of the class. In the end he decided to just get it out of the Usagi or the Moyashi himself.

* * *

**Taiko: awwww is Kanda worried about _his _moyashi~**

**Kanda: SHUT IT!!!!! (blushing) **

**Allen: ..... review... and don't forget to congrass Darmed **

**Taiko: after all she does fix my stupid mistakes and make reading this better XD!!!**


	4. A night of sleep, finally!

**IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!! sorry for the long wait x i had this chapter finished a while ago but Darmed never got to beta'ing it. i can't blame her for not, i mean she has two lifes to take care of now sooo forgive me!!! i beta'ed it myself so ignore all stupid mistakes.**

**Warning: ... cursing ... glomping? ... a bit of Laven in this chapter..... well i think it's implied to be honest........ **

**disclaimer: theres a reason their called _FAN-_fictions.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A night of sleep, finally!!

Allen waited outside the school gates for Lavi.

"Moyashi-chan!!" Lavi's voice came before Allen fell to the ground with Lavi- who had glomped him- on top of him.

"L-Lavi!" Allen cried as the two of them fell to the ground with a plop sound.

Lavi grinned down from on top of Allen. "Ready to go back to you place now?" Lavi asked as he stood and held a hand out for Allen.

Allen, forgetting what had just happened due to the thought of possibly getting sleep that night, gave a big smile and took Lavi's hand. "Yeah." He answered as Lavi hosted him up.

They both made their way down the few blocks to Allen's apartment. When they got their Lavi looked around the area surrounding Allen's apartment building.

He frowned at all the run down building covered by graffiti. The amount of paint that could be seen between all the gang signs was peeling off the walls. Half the buildings were boarded up and had groups of people smoking god only knows what. All the buildings surrounding looked like they needed to be condemned, hell Allen's building even looked like it would collapse on you at any given moment.

Lavi peeled his eyes from the surrounding area and followed Allen into his apartment. Once inside, Lavi gasped. The place looked nothing like the outside of the building. The pure white walls looked newly painted and the everything was clean. Not a speck of dust could be seen.

"Damn! For such a bad area you got a nice place Allen!" Lavi said looking around. He turned and smiled at his friend, who was locking the door.

"Yeah, I know." Allen said smiling back at the red head. "It's really cheap too." Allen's face seemed to light up a bit.

Lavi plopped down on the sofa. "So what homework do you have?"

"Science, math, and English. You?" Allen walked into the kitchen putting his book bag down before walking out to the living room with Lavi. He brought 3 text books with him.

"History, Psychology, and English. All a pain in the ass." Lavi huffed out as he pulled out 3 large text books from the book bag in front of him. "I gotta write a paper for all three of them!!"

"Ouch. How long?" Allen asked before going back into the kitchen and grabbing a note book and coming back taking the spot next to Lavi again.

"Three pages at least." Lavi whined "And I still have to get all this stupid shit done for panda-jiji."

"Thankfully I don't have to do anything like that yet." Allen felt the sweat drop slid down the side of his face.

"That's cuz your in 9th grade." Lavi retorted.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm younger." Allen cried.

Lavi grinned. "Yeah I know." Lavi ruffled Allen's hair.

Allen opened up his math book to page 158. He opened up the notebook he'd just got and a grabbed his pencil. Both Allen and Lavi worked silently.

Of course, Lavi can't stay quiet for more than 25 minutes. Lavi, being himself, broke the silence.

"So, hey, Allen. How'd your meeting with the principle go?" He asked looking up from the page he'd already written.

Allen let out a grown. "Their looking for the guys who attacked me." Allen answered reluctantly. "Seems like they're going to charge them with assault or something."

"That's good." Lavi stated with a smile. "You know you're lucky Yu-san was there."

Allen looked up at the other, cocking an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "Yu-san?" He questioned.

"Yeah. That's Kanda's first name." Lavi features were graced with a huge devious grin.

"O-Oh … Kanda…" Allen looked away, a frown on his face. "You have classes with him, don't you?" Allen mumbled.

Lavi easily picked up what Allen had said and with a cheerful, happy voice replied, "Yup!"

"How can you stand him?!" Allen practically screamed looking back at Lavi. "He's such a stuck up ass!!"

"He's not that bad!" Lavi protested. "He can be really nice if he wants."

"As far as I can see, he's nothing but an asshole to everyone." Allen stated as he went back to work on his math homework.

"Wow." Was all that came from the others mouth.

"Wow what?" Allen asked not looking back at the red head.

"Most people say nothing but good things about their savior!" Lavi laughed.

Allen looked at Lavi like he was out of his mind. "I would if he wasn't such an ass!"

Lavi went back to his writing. "Ya know, I wonder if he likes you."

"Wha-WHAT!!!?" Allen screamed, nearly dropping the book and notebook in his lap.

"Well Yu-san's never done anything like that for anyone before." Lavi stated nonchalantly. "And he's been watching you to. He might even be worried about you" Lavi grinned up at the cursed boy, who was once again looking at him like he'd lost him mind.

"Kanda?! Worried about me?!" Allen asked in complete and utter disbelief. "Yeah right." Allen looked back down at his work. His heart was racing at the thought. 'Why am I getting all worked up over something I KNOW is not true?' He asked himself.

"Well he noticed you haven't been sleeping at all so far this week and I've seen him watching you from the corner of his eye every time you're around." Lavi put the now written page next to him with the two others he'd finished and closed the book.

"I think you're seeing things Lavi." Allen stated, his face reddening with embarrassment.

"No I'm not!" Lavi whined. "He even asked about you!"

"That's enough Lavi!" Allen said firmly. His heart was racing even more than before. He face was also turning a deeper red. "The day Kanda says he likes, no, just cares about me is the day hell freezes over and the world ends." Allen's heart dropped at his own words. 'What's wrong with me?! It must be the lack of sleep.' Allen concluded in his mind.

"Okay. Okay. Fine!" Lavi pouted, gaining nothing but a roll from Allen's eyes.

Lavi grabbed one of his other text books and opened it up. The two pasted the time with small talk while they got their homework done. It was about 6 when they both finished.

Allen's stomach let out a loud growl, forcing a bright blush appear on Allen's face. Lavi burst out laughing. The two got up and headed into the small kitchen.

"What do you want Lavi?" Allen asked as he opened the fridge.

"I'll cook for you Allen!" Lavi said before grabbing said person and pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But you're my guest!!" Allen whined.

"We're basically family, Allen. So go watch TV or something." That said Lavi succeeded in pushing Allen out.

After much noise clanks and other sounds, an aroma came from the kitchen. Allen identified the smell of chicken, rice, and black beans. He couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the smell. Minutes later Lavi came in with two plates. He placed one that was filled to the point of spilling over, in front of the other. He sat in the spot next to Allen before starting to eat his own food.

Allen quickly thanked Lavi before engulfing the food given to him.

50 minutes and 5 refills later- all on Allen's part- the two were done eating. They both walked into the kitchen. Lavi put his plate in the sink and Allen began washing all the dishes after Lavi was out of his way. Lavi dried and put them for Allen.

After the last dish was dried and put away Allen let out a loud and long yawn. He felt the days of missed sleep pulling down on his eyelids. He looked at the clock only to find it was only 8:23.

"Allen. Why don't you do ahead and go to bed?" Lavi asked with a smile letting Allen know he was okay with Allen going to bed at such an early hour, even though it was sure to leave him bored out of his mind.

Allen nodded absentmindedly before walking down the hall like a drunken man. Lucky for him he'd finished unpacking everything the night before so there was no box to trip over.

Once in his room he fell on the bed, asleep before he even it hit.

Lavi, who'd followed Allen to the room, set him correctly on the bed before covering him. "Night Allen."

Allen woke up to find himself in school, alone.

"Wha?! When the hell did I get to school?" Allen practically screamed in disbelief.

He heard footsteps walking down the hall.

"Oh shit! A teacher!" Allen started to freak. He quickly hid under one of the decks in the back of the room.

The door slid open and someone walked in closing the door behind them.

'Just my luck.' Allen though closing his eyes tightly.

"Oi, moyashi. Are you in here?" A deep, husky voice asked.

"K-Kanda?!" Allen came out of his hiding spot and stared at Kanda.

"Tch. Who the hell else would it be, baka moyashi." Kanda answered rolling his eyes at the other. "You're so damn paranoid. I told you no teachers are here at this time."

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And why are we here?" Allen looked out the window only to be greeted by pitch blackness. He then looked at the clock. 9:15. 'The hell?! Why are we here so late?!!!' Allen's eyes widened at the time as he screamed the question in his head.

Kanda smirked at him. "You know I love how you fight back, _moyashi._ And you always have the cutest looks on that face of yours." Kanda closed the distance between then in seconds.

Allen looked back at Kanda in disbelief, a blush taking over his face. "Wha-" Allen didn't get to finish even one word before a pair of lips were pressed onto him own.

Allen's eyes widened, his face turned even more red. He would have pulled away if Kanda's arms hadn't snaked their way around his waist. Allen soon gave into the kiss, shyly kissing back. Minutes must have passed before Kanda pulled away, sucking in much needed air.

"Tch. Baka moyashi. Why are you still shy? Nobodies here and we've only kiss a hundred times already." Kanda stated rolling his eyes at the other in his arms.

"W-What do you mean? T-That was my first kiss." Allen felt the blush grow deeper, if possible, on his face. 'What the hell's wrong with me?!! I should have punched him not kissed him back!!!'

"Did you hit you head or something, moyashi?" Kanda asked pushing Allen back a bit so he could look over the other. "Or did someone jump you again?" Kanda growled, a murderous aura surrounding him.

"N-No. What makes you think that?" Allen asked fearfully.

"We've been going out for months now." Kanda stated.

"M-Months?!!!" Allen gasped.

Kanda felt Allen's forehead. "Are you sure you didn't hit you head? Or are you sick again?" Kanda asked.

Allen blinked. "I must be dreaming." He said looking away letting out a dark laughter.

Kanda smirked. "This isn't a dream." Kanda grabbed Allen's chin. "And I'll prove it to you." He said as he forced Allen to look at him before placing his lips on Allen's again.

This time Allen kissed back immediately, unsure why he was doing so.

'This is so wrong but then why do I like it?' Allen questioned himself. 'I should be yelling at him not kissing him!' Even with these thoughts Allen closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Outside Allen's dream, Lavi, who had just finished the work Bookman had given him, was laying sprawled out on the couch, bored.

"Damn it, I have nothing to do." Lavi sighed out before his eyes light up. He jumped up and grabbed the house phone on the table in front of the couch. He quickly dialed the number he'd memorized the seconded he'd gotten it.

The phone rang three times before going to a voice mail box that wasn't set up. He hit the redial and again the same. Once again he hit the redial. This time though, on the second ring the phone was answered.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?!" the angry voice screamed into the phone, forcing Lavi to pull it away from his ear.

"God, Yu. Do you always have to yell?" Lavi whined.

"Usagi? What the hell do YOU want?!!!" Kanda screamed even louder into the phone.

"Moyashi-chan's already asleep and I'm bored." Lavi whined again into the phone.

"Fuck off." The was a click followed by the dial tone.

Lavi sighed putting down the phone. "Knowing Yu-san he's already turned the phone off." Lavi sighed again. Lavi looked at his text books. "Mine as well do something." He picked up the psychology book and began reading.

* * *

**Well there ya go XD look i even through in some Yullen!!! and that wasn't in the original version/copy of this chapter. so am i forgiven? also, as much as it pains me to say/ask thing, i'm going to need a temp. beta person. i have no clue how long i'll need this person to beta for me seeing on how Darmed won't have time to beta- i'm sure- while she's raising her kid. well anyone interested in the position or whatever you wanna call it; just pm me and i'll give you my e-mail adress.**

**reviews are greatly appreciated and help me with catching plot bunnies and ake me want to write more. **

**tschau~**

**~Taiko**


	5. Vacation

**Taiko: YAY! IT'S FINALLY FUCKING HERE AFTER MONTHS! **

**Kanda: Stupid bitch**. **you've been making them wait all this time and that's all you have to say? **

**Taiko: ... yup :D I have no intent to offer any explanation unless specifically asked.**

**Kanda: So in other words everyones allowed to flame you.**

**Taiko: yup as long as it's about my absence feel feer to burn me to ash :D**

**Allen: ... ignore all spell/grammer errors plz... Tai-chan's doing her best to do everything right.**

**Warning: cusing... that's it i think.**

**Disclaimer: do i own -man? no. if i did there'd be hot sexy yaoi scenes between someone.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After the sleep over things went back to normal for the most part. Now, though, he was avoided by others students who feared punishment from Kanda if Allen went whining to him, which in truth, Allen never would. He also got cold glares from Kanda's fan girls.

Allen didn't mind this all that much due to the fact that he never really talked or interact with any of them in the first place. Now he was left alone for the most part, which partly depressed him but was more preferable than the attacks, both physical and verbally.

He'd also started back up at his part time jobs too. Even though he didn't have to pay for Cross' debts anymore he still had to pay for his food, apartment and all the other stuff he needed. At least he didn't have to worry about not getting his homework done with the whole 'no sleep' crap. It only seemed to get worse and worse; it took everything in him to keep awake in school and at work at times. It was a good thing he was mostly always moving around during work.

Well it'd been a few weeks since the whole incident. Apparently the guys that had jumped Allen had come in after a week and were arrested. Allen never heard what happened to them but he knew he wouldn't see them for the rest of the year at least. That was one thing that Allen was happy about without a doubt. There was one more thing that made Allen happy though; the field trip to Hitachi.

Allen didn't know much about the city but that it was close the beach. That was a big plus. He hadn't been to the beach in forever. He'd went when he was still with Mana but those we very few and far between times. With Cross there was no time for fun, so he was happy even if the trip cost 23,150 yen (250 dollars). He had about three weeks to get the money for it. It wasn't that hard to make that much in one night of playing poker either.

So for the next three weeks Allen worked as much as possible and spent a few sleepless nights playing poker and cheating people out of their money. It was the only skill Cross had really ever taught him, even if it was a horrible one.

Two days before everyone left for the trip the principle had a meeting with all the students in the auditorium; Allen had paid by now.

"Hello students." Rouvelier greeted all the students once they'd been seated. "Now as you all know, everyone has to share a hotel room with another person on the trip. The girls and boys are being kept on different floors; so if someone is found on the opposite genders floor they will be staying with the teachers the rest of the trip and won't be able to do anything the rest of the trip."

There was a low mumbling throughout the auditorium. Allen smiled at Lavi.

"I hope we end up in the same room." He stated.

"Yeah same here. Though I am disappointed I can't share a room with a girl." Lavi jokes as he poked Allen's side with his elbow.

Allen laughed. "Yeah."

Rouvelier coughed to get the attention of the room again. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering how the roommates are going to be decided. I and the teachers have decided its fare to have a random drawling to see who will be paired with whom. We'll have those up tomorrow. So everyone needs to check and find the person they'll be with." Rouvelier stated. Many gowns and other sounds of disapproval were heard throughout the auditorium.

'Of course. It's just my luck for it to end up a drawing. I'm going to get someone who hates me…. Or worse, I'll get Kanda.' Allen cringed at the thought. Kanda would probably torture him during the night or something. He might even be an ass and not let Allen go anywhere he wanted. After all that was said you couldn't go anywhere without your roommate and telling a teacher.

"Come on, Allen!" Lavi said excitedly as he dragged Allen to the drawing table.

"You don't have to drag me Lavi." Allen whined a bit as he stumbled after Lavi and got into the slow moving line. Once they got to the table they drew a number from a box and went to Link with their numbers. Link typed a few things in and told them to go back to class.

"Hey Allen, wanna hang out after school?" Lavi asked happily.

"I can't. I have to work." Allen answered a sad smile on his face as they walked.

Lavi pouted like normal. "Okay. Okay. Fine. Party pooper." Lavi whined.

Allen let out a laugh. "You're such a kid Lavi." Allen remarked.

Lavi was about to respond but a teacher came out of her room and yelled at them, telling them to get to class or they'd both get detention. Allen ran off to his class as Lavi sighed and walked into his.

Allen spent the rest of his night worrying about who he was going to be paired up with for the trip. The next morning he walked in and saw a group of students around a bulletin board.

'The pairings are up.' Allen thought as he walked over and slid his way into the group to see who his roommate would be.

Room 263:

Kanda Yu

Allen Walker

Allen stared in horror. He was with Kanda. His worst nightmare come true. 'I'm going to die….'

"Tch! Just fucking great! I'm with the fucking moyashi for the god damn trip." An arrogant voice came from nearby. The students had made an opening for the famous Kanda Yu to get in.

"It's not like I wanted to room with you either BaKanda!" Allen all but yelled at him. The two glared darkly at each other as other students backed away. It was almost like flames we're about to erupt when Lavi came skipping into the middle of the epic glare down.

"Heyyyyy! Come on it could be worse!" Lavi said gained both of his friends attention.

"How?" Both yelled in unison at the red haired fool. They then turned back to one another and glared once again.

"Just like a married couple." Lavi whispered under his breath. "Well, Yu-chan, you could be with Tiedoll. And Allen you could be staying home alone like normal."

Both of them went silent. Kanda then turned away 'tch'ing and walked off to his locker. Allen only sighed.

'This weekend is going to suck.' Allen thought. They left Friday so he had to pack today since it was Thursday.

Lavi put his arm around Allen's shoulder. "Come on Allen. Relax. You're going to have fun okay." Lavi stated giving Allen a reassuring smile or so he hoped it would be.

"You're not the one spending the nights with Kanda." Allen sighed out going into his dark little world.

"Come on Allen! You never know!" Lavi went on trying to pull his best friend out of his dark little world.

Allen just continued to walk off and go to his locker. He got continuous glares as he walked from Kanda's fan girls. 'How could anyone like a bastard like him?' Even as Allen asked himself this there was a bit of a sting in his heart. He just couldn't tell what it was.

The following day he came to his school at four in the morning with all the other students with his stuff for the trip. He quickly headed to the dark corner of the entrance to the school, yawning all along the way, to where Kanda was standing.

"Morning." Allen yawned out the greeting dropping his things at his feet.

"Morning." Kanda surprisingly replied in a civil tone of voice.

'Must still be tired like me.' Allen thought as he heard the teachers calling for the students to load into the buses. Allen quickly picked up his stuff and looked at Kanda. "We better hurry if we want seats in the back."

"Tch. Don't worry about it moyashi." Kanda said as his rocked his body off the wall. "I have seats saved for us in that bus." Kanda said pointing to a bus were the quite kids, also known as geeks and bookworms, were piling in.

"B-But… Never mind…" Allen shook his head and walked over to the bus with Kanda following. Sure enough, the two back seats we're free. Allen slid into the window seat and Kanda sat next to him with no objections. Allen got himself comfortable and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Kanda glanced at the sleeping boy next to him. 'He looks worse and worse every day. He must force himself to wake up, if he can come and just fall asleep here on a bus, peace and quiet or not.' Kanda shock his head and sighed. All he could think about was how annoying it was going to be with someone like Allen who seemed to party all night.

The ride to Hitachi was a few hours long. Kanda meditated the whole time while Allen was quietly sleeping next to him. Kanda was actually getting bothered about how quietly Allen was sleeping next to. He glanced over to check just to make sure the Allen was still there and breathing every twenty minutes.

'Annoying moyashi. Why can't he be like the others and breath loud enough for me to hear?' Kanda growled to himself. Even with hearing as good as his, he still couldn't hear Allen's soft breathing. What annoyed him more was that he cared about Allen. 'Tch. It's just because he's my roommate and I'm responsible for him.' Kanda told himself.

Once the bus stopped everyone started unloading. Kanda stood and stretched. "Oi, baka moyashi." He called as he shock Allen lightly. "Get up we're here." He said a bit annoyed.

Allen didn't stir one bit.

"Damn it moyashi! Wake the hell up!" Kanda growled as he shook Allen more. With an aggravated sigh Kanda gave up and threw Allen's bag over his shoulder before picking him up and walking out. Kanda blushed lightly for a second when Allen snuggled into him.

Komui noticed the two, not that it was all that hard to begin with and sweat dropped a bit. He walked up to them. "Here Kanda," He said putting a key card in Kanda's semi free hand. "This is the key to your room. You already know the rule so I'm not worried about you doing anything stupid." He said giving Kanda a smile.

Kanda grunted as his thanks and headed up to the room carrying everything, Allen included, without a problem. Once Kanda got the door open he walked in and set Allen on a bed. After that he went and put the bags down. He sat on the other bed staring at Allen for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. "Stupid moyashi." He whispered before going do to the cafeteria in the hotel and ordering himself soba and Allen everything off the menu.

With a cart full of food and his breakfast finished, Kanda heading back up to the room. Allen was still fast asleep, the covers throw around him, when he got back.

Kanda rolled his eyes when he noticed the sweat covering Allen's forehead. "The idiot must be having a nightmare." He stated out loud to no one in particular. He then took a seat by the window and began to wait for Allen to wake up.

He didn't wait long before Allen jolted up with a gasp. He looked around fearfully for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and hiding his face in his hands.

Kanda raised a brow at the action. "Oi, moyashi." Kanda called from his seat.

Allen tensed a bit. "Y-Yes, Kanda?" Allen asked looking up at said person a bit of fear still evident in his eyes but quickly fading.

"I got you food." Kanda said indifferently as he pointed to the food.

Allen looked at the food, blinked for a few seconds and looks back at Kanda. "T-Thanks..."

Kanda shrugged. Then looked out the window at the ocean.

Allen sat there for a minute or two staring at Kanda, he was shocked he hadn't asked about the nightmare after all Allen could feel his forehead soaking in his sweat. All those thoughts were pushed aside when his stomach growled loudly. He quickly got up and devoured the pile of food. After he was finished he went into the bathroom and washed off his face. He stared at himself in the mirror.

'I look like shit…' He couldn't help but think as he looked at himself. The bags under his eyes weren't as dark as before but were still visibly there. His skin was pale, most likely due to the nightmare. The scar down his cheek didn't help one bit either. Over all he looked like shit. Just a tired, worn out kid.

A soft knock came on the door to the bathroom. "Oi, moyashi, let's go to the beach." Kanda said in a calm voice.

Allen would have responded if he wasn't in such shock over what he'd heard.

"Well?" Kanda's voice came out a bit annoyed now.

"O-Okay." Allen said walking to the door and opening it to find Kanda in his swimming trunks and a shirt with flip flops. Allen stared at the transformed Kanda.

"Stop staring damn it!" Kanda growled giving a cold glare. He swiftly turned around and walked to the door. "I'm going to tell Komui we're going to the beach." He stated before the door slammed shut behind him.

Allen stared at the door for a minute before everything clicked in his mind. He quickly striped and got into his swimming trunks before sitting on the bed again and slipping on his t-shirt. He waited a few minutes before Kanda came back.

"Let's go." Kanda ordered not even going back into the room.

Allen jumped up and grabbed two towels before running to Kanda. "Okay!" Allen answered smiling happily at him. Kanda gave a 'tch' and snuck out of the back entrance of the hotel and headed down the road away from the public beach. "Uhh… Kanda? Isn't the beach over there?" Allen asked as he pointed to the nearby beach crowed with people.

"Just shut up and follow me moyashi." Kanda growled back as he continued to walk away from the beach and into a forest area nearby.

Allen suddenly felt nervous. "But Ka-"

Kanda whipped around facing Allen. "Okay listen moyashi as far as I'm concerned I'm taking care your weak ass so just shut up and follow me."

"I-I'm not weak!" Allen cried out as Kanda walked away ignoring him. "Stupid BaKanda! I'm not weak! I can take care of myself!"

"Tch. That's why I had to save you from those meat heads." Kanda replied as he walked deeper into the forest. Suddenly he walked right off the path and through the brush and branches.

Allen gave no reply to the comment and only followed silently wounding if Kanda was planning on killing him out here or something so no one would ever know much less find out. Yet even with thoughts like that he couldn't help but feel some kind of safety around Kanda that he'd only felt with Mana but it still wasn't the same. It was somehow different in a way he couldn't identify… or maybe he just didn't want to identify.

"We're here." Kanda stated as he walks through a bright opening at the end of the forest.

Allen followed though and gasped at the sigh that was in front of him. It was a small beach, clear of any human life and trash, and hidden by rocks. The water sparkled in the sun, a clear blue color. Allen couldn't help but break out into a smile. "This is amazing Kanda!"

"Tch. Just don't tell anyone. I've been coming here alone on every trip. The only reason I brought you here was because I can't ditch you at the beach alone without getting screamed at because you end up at the hospital for god only knows why." Kanda said coldly as he walked forward and to one end of the beach.

Allen at that point wanted to deck Kanda but ignored him and opted to put the towels down, take off his shirt and run into the water.

Hours pasted by and Allen watched for a bit as Kanda trained on the beach. Other times he went exploring around the rocks only to be yell at or given a warning by Kanda. Around lunch time they went back to the hotel and got food before going back.

It was about 6 when the sun started to go down. By now both Allen and Kanda were sitting in the sand enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I love to watch the sun set. It's so pretty." Allen started with a smile as he looked that the colors covering the sky.

"For once I think we agree moyashi." Kanda stated at he too stared at the site. "But we'll have to leave soon. You're stomach will start growling insanely right? I bet you're already hungry."

Allen didn't answer confirming what Kanda thought. "I don't want to leave yet though." Allen said quietly. "It's so nice and quiet out here… I feel like I can forget everything."

Kanda stayed quiet for a moment. "I didn't say we had to leave now."

Allen smiled at Kanda. 'It's nice to feel like this.' Allen couldn't help but think as he lay back in the sand.

They stayed there quietly chatting a bit till the sun had finally gone all the way down. "Come on. We need to head back or Koumi will call the police or something." Kanda stated as he stood and grabbed his semi wet towel from a nearby branch.

Allen sighed a bit but nodded and stood as well. 'It was nice will it lasted.' Allen couldn't help but think. He'd learned a bit about Kanda. Like he lived with his foster father Froi Tiedoll and had two foster brothers as well. One that Kanda said was okay was named Nosie Marie. He was blind (i hate myself for messing this up the first time =_=). The other, Kanda said was an annoying idiot he just wanted to bash over the head, was named Daisya Barry. He played soccer. Kanda said he'd probably hear his name at some point because he was one of the best players the school ever had.

Allen on the other hand hadn't said much. He ended up telling Kanda why he was living alone which seemed to spark a response from Kanda but Allen was sure it was just his imagination. Allen of course didn't tell Kanda the full story which annoyed Kanda to no end but he didn't pry due to the fact he knew he'd find out in time if he needed to know.

Kanda was shocked as they walked back to the hotel about how much he wanted to know about the younger boy. It was defiantly more than he wanted to know about anyone other than Alma. But that was a long time ago. Now that Kanda thought about it, Allen was a lot like Alma. They never stopped smiling that annoyingly happy smile, fake or not. But as they neared the hotel Kanda pushed that out of his mind.

They went to dinner, ate then went up to their room. There was just a bit of small talk between them and Kanda was pleasantly surprised when Lavi didn't come over to bother them. Allen on the other had been a bit disappointed that he didn't come over to talk to them. He wanted to tell Lavi about the beach and about how nice I'd been to be with Kanda alone.

Suddenly the weight of that though and feelings hit him. He wanted to be with Kanda alone more. That was defiantly not right in his mind. Yet for some reason the feelings wouldn't leave him. It scared him a bit.

It wasn't long before they decided to go back to the room and go to bed. By then it was already 9'o'clock. They had small arguments as they got ready to go to bed but the second Allen's head hit the pillow all talking ceased. He was out like a light.

Kanda was left in amazement. He swore that Allen would stay up all night or something and be a bother. Instead he was sleeping like a baby. Kanda just shook his head and lie down and thought about the day until he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**Taiko: soooo it's kindda long i think o.e it's what 9 pages worth of writing?**

**Kanda: tch. that doesn't make up for anything.**

**Taiko: no one asked you. =_="**

**Allen: uhhhh... review and fav or something...**

**Taiko: oh and next chap migt be in Kanda's pov.**


	6. Kanda's Chapter

**Taiko: fwwweeeeeeeeeeee! I got Road-chan (my laptop) back! Just gotta love persistence and luck. My dear loving mommy got me the new wall charger!**

**Kanda: che. How unlucky for me. **

**Taiko: oh stop complaining. **

**Allen: ... **

**Taiko: okay~ well Kanda's rrrreeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy OOC in this chaper o.e **

**Kanda: didn't help you wrote this chapter in a hurry and on the spot instead of sticking to what you originally planned. **

**Taiko: eh. shut up.**

**Allen: Taiko-chan doesn't own man and never will. **

**Taiko: warning: violence~ and cursing and other stuff w NOW TO THE CHAPTER!~**

* * *

Chapter 6 Kanda's chapter~

I woke up exactly at four in the morning like normal. Only this time it was different. I woke up in a different room and to the sounds of soft cries. Glancing over to my, I looked over to my side at where the other bed and my roommate were. It came to no surprise when I saw the crystal clear tear drops running down the moyashi's sleeping face. What did surprise me was how much pain seemed to be twisted in the stupid moyashi's sleeping face.

My heart drop. It just wasn't right. The moyashi looked so innocent yet to have so much pain woven into his face like that, it made me just want to hold the kid close.

'What the hell was I just fucking thinking?' I mentally slapped myself. 'This fucking idiots getting to me.' A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at the moyashi again.

I got up and walked over to the moyashi wiping away the tears. "Why are you crying?" I whispered quietly looking at the moyashi.

Almost as if to answer my question the moyashi whispered something. "Mana… Don't go… Please don't go…" Another tear slipped through his closed eyes.

'Mana? Who's Mana?' I wiped away the falling tear drop. Another thing that bothered me was why someone would leave the moyashi. It just seemed so wrong.

I, again, mentally slapped himself. 'Stupid fucking moyashi!' I thought as I death glared at the moyashi who had seemed to stop crying. 'What are you fucking doing to me?' I mentally cursed the moyashi and I stood only to find that I couldn't stand all the way up. Something was pulling on my arm keeping it down.

Looking down to see what held my arm in place, I found the stupid moyashi holding onto and snuggling against my arm.

"….." I tried to pull my arm away, to no avail. I didn't want to wake up the moyashi and deal with his whining, so instead I let out sigh, sat down and started meditating, leaving my arm in the moyashi's hold.

I had been meditating for about 3 hours before the moyashi began to wake up. A light blush found its way across my cheeks when Allen snuggled more against my arm. 'What the hell?' I thought feeling my face heat up just a small amount.

"Damn moyashi." I cursed under my breath. The grip on my arm loosened and I quickly pulled my arm away. A small sound of protest slipped from Allen's lips as he began to open his eyes.

"Tch." I quickly stood and practically ran to the bathroom to avoid any question from the moyashi. It would be way too awkward.

The moyash finally shook himself fully away. "Kanda?" He called but I was already in the bathroom, fully content to take a shower and ignore the moyashi for the time being.

"Che. Baka moyashi." I growled as I striped and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water, checking it after a few seconds before flipping the switch up so it would become a shower. 'We're going to that stupid museum today. Che. How boring.' I thought as I cleaned myself. I couldn't help but glanced at the arm the moyashi had been holding for the past three hours. 'I'll get him to tell me what the hell's wrong later after we sneak away.' I thought as I made plans to pull the moyashi away and go somewhere else less crowded. It would be easier to talk alone.

After 20 minutes I got out of the shower and dried myself. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I walked out. Allen was over by the window staring out at the ocean with a distant look on his face.

"Oi, moyashi." I called getting the his attention. The moyashi, upon seeing me almost completely naked, turned a bright red.

"Put some clothes on, BaKanda!" Allen yelled as he turned his back to me trying to hide the blush.

Of course I saw the blush and couldn't help but let a smirk grace my features. "What's wrong moyashi?" I snickered. "We're both men. There's no reason to blush like a _women._" I implied as I watched the moyashi's reaction.

"My name is Allen and I am _not_ blushing like a _woman_ you ass!" Allen screamed as he turn back around and began to death glare at me, until he once again saw my amazingly built chest and the smirk on my face that was far closer than what it had been a few seconds ago.

I don't know why, and probably never will know, but I moved closer to the moyashi. Our faces we're a few inches apart and the blush that was on the the moyashi's face lost all anger as his eyes widened and the blush turned a new shade of red. 'Cute.' Was all I thought as I closed the distance and claimed the the moyashi's lips with my own.

Allen's eyes widened more. He jumped back and nearly into the window that probably would have flown open letting him fall to his death if not for my arms stopping him and pulled him back into the kiss.

I deepened the kiss not really realizing what I was doing. 'Sweet… The moyashi tastes really sweet…' Was the only thought that filled my head as I felt the moyashi kiss back shyly.

My tongue flicked out of its own accord and licked at the moyashi's bottom lip making him gasp. I took the opening and slipped my tongue into the moyashi's mouth and exploring the wet and sweet cavern. Rubbing our tongues together caused the moyashi to let out a soft moan. There was a small feeling of tightness under the towel. That's when I realized just what I was doing and pulled away quickly.

The moyashi looked up at me with those semi-hazy gray eyes. His eyelids we dropped, half closed. A deep red blush was visible on his face. A string of saliva was connecting us. The moyashi was panting hard while I, on the other hand, was panting softly.

A sudden panic took over me. Everything that just happened played over in my head. I let go of the moyashi and ran for the door. "I'm going to breakfast!" I shouted as I yanked some pants on and grabbed a random white shirt that I would put on, on the way to the cafeteria; I pulled the door opened and grabbed a key card. I hurried out of there and down to the hotel cafeteria, leaving Allen completely confused I was sure.

By the time I got down to the cafeteria I had myself under control again. I got into the line waiting patiently to get my food. Sadly enough I should have know that the peace and semi-quiet wouldn't last. The usagi came running up, his roommate following quietly.

"Yuu-chan!" He yelled at he tried to jump on me and hug me. Thank god for the trays from the cafeteria being strong enough to withstand the usagi's hard head hitting it. "Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Yuu-san! That was mean!" He whined gaining the attention of others nearby as he sat there on the floor holding his head.

"Tch!" I ignored the usagi. I wasn't going to bother with him this morning. Not after what happened. I need to figure out what to do about the moyashi. So I just walked, ordered and got my food. I could feel the look of wonder on the usagi's face as I did so.

"Kanda, what's wrong?" He asked sound completely serious and for once actually using my last name instead of my given one. I still ignored him and headed over to an empty table.

"Kanda!" He called after me. Next thing I heard he was telling his roommate and friend that he'd catch up later. I heard him rushing to order his food, grabbing it up and running after me. "Kanda! Talk to me! I'm your best friend."

"You're not my best friend." I denied knowing there was a little truth to it. 'Well he is known for romance shit right? Maybe the usagi can help me out.' I couldn't help but speculate. "Tch. Let's go eat somewhere quiet, usagi." I said know that he'd pick up on what I was trying to get across.

"All right." He said following me out to back of the hotel where the little garden was. We sat in a small picnic table that was probably known for lovers or some stupid shit like that, not that I give a shit. "So what's up, Kanda?" The usagi asked before taking a bite into his toast.

"I kissed the moyashi." There was no point in beating around the bush. He'd have probably found out from the moyashi himself or Lenalee anyway.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Each time his eyes widened a little more. It looked like excitement and … triumph? "I knew it!" He laughed and huge idiotic grin became plastered on his stupid face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled darkly glaring at him. Of course the grin on his face didn't falter; the damn bastard was use to my glares by now.

"I knew you like the moyashi! I mean you even went out of your way to ask about him and if he was okay!" Lavi practically yelled until I punched him on the arm.

"Keep it down, usagi!" I growled darkly, obvious having an effect on him this time. I eat some of my sobi angrily.

"Okay sorry! But really, Kanda. I think you two make a cute couple and it's hard to deny that you don't like him now that you kissed him." The usagi stated, for once showing off his high IQ.

"It was just an impulse!" I claimed, it was true and everyone had impulses. They never really mean a thing.

"Kanda, you always control your impulses when you have them and the only type of impulses _you_ ever have are ones to _beat _someone." Lavi stated looking at me with a completely serious face. I visibly twitched. There was no denying that. Everyone knew I didn't have impulses like _that_.

I let out a sigh. "So you're telling me that I like the moyashi?" I couldn't help asking seriously. I defiantly didn't and wasn't going to admit it. No matter what the usagi had to say on the matter.

"Yes." Lavi stated after eating a bit more of his breakfast.

'This is bullshit.' Was the only thing that ran through my head. I could date any girl in the school, other than Lenalee, so why the hell would I want to date a boy? Lavi might be bi but I certainly wasn't.

"You never date, much less look at any girl. So why not give guys a try?" The usagi said as if hearing my thoughts. Like hell I was going to give it a try. I had an image to keep up and dating a moyashi like Allen was completely out of the question.

"Tch. Baka usagi you don't know what you're talking about." I stated with a roll of my eyes. I'd just forget the kiss had happened and ignore the moyashi the rest of the trip. It shouldn't be that hard.

The usagi let out a sigh and just shook his head.

"What?" I growled narrowing my eyes at him.

"I know you, Kanda." He said looking me straight in the face. "Ignoring him isn't going to help." Damn it! How the hell is he reading my fucking mind?

"Tch!"

"Come on Kanda! Are you just going to make both of your lives hell over this?" The usagi asked giving his own glare at me. He was fucking glaring! At me of all people! "I know he fucking likes you already so why don't you just be the bigger man here and admit it!" The moyashi liked me? How the hell would he know?

"Tch. What, the moyashi told you he liked me or something?" I retorted with a glare back that far outmatched his.

"No he was whispering you name in his sleep when I slept over. There was a major blush on his face too." The moyashi… whispering my name in his slept? Was the fucking rabbit high or something?

Of course I rolled my eyes. "Che. Baka usagi."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "You'll have to admit it at some point." He stated after finishing off the last of his food.

"There's nothing to admit." I quickly said before finishing off the last of my sobi. It defiantly tasted bad because of the conversation. Being told that you're in love with the moyashi would make anyone sick.

"You're such an ass, Kanda. You're fucking impossible." The usagi claimed as he stood taking his tray and leaving. It's not like he was the first to say something like that to me but I felt a small twang of something I guessed was guilt in the pit of my stomach. Either way. I'm not going to apologize to him. That's just against my nature. So instead I followed him back to the cafeteria to get rid of my tray and dirty dishes.

When we walked in the first thing we both noticed was the pile of dishes on a table with the moyashi stuffing his face with food like normal. That was until he looked up and saw me. His eyes widened and his face turned a deep red before he went back to eating all his food. The blush never left his face.

"Come on. That's a shy blush, Yuu-chan." The usagi stated with a grinish smirk. It made me want to punch him again.

"Tch." I dropped my tray and dirty dishes into the slot for them. So what if the moyashi was blushing. I didn't, don't and won't ever like a guy, much less the moyashi.

The usagi let out a long sigh. "Hopeless." I heard him whisper under his breath. I decided to ignore it and walk over to my roommate. The usagi ran over to hang out with his friends. The moyashi visibly tensed when I sat next to him, saying nothing. He just continued to eat.

Lenalee came running up, greeting both of us and having a small conversation with the moyashi as they both ate. It wasn't long till we all left and went to the museum. Everything was going perfectly. The moyashi didn't say anything about the kiss and neither did I. The moyashi did seem to blush whenever he looked me. A few people saw and gave questioning looks but no one dared to ask a question when I gave them a warning glare, if I even had to. It wasn't like many people in the school cared about the moyashi to begin with. That's what tends to happen when you have a weird looking kid with a scar of his face and a blood red arm in a school where all anyone cares about is their looks and being fucking popular. School is really so stupid and petty.

The rest of the day went by quickly with no problems what so ever. It wasn't till me and the moyashi got into the hotel room that the problems started.

"K-Kanda…" The moyashi's meager voice called.

"What moyashi?" I responded keeping my back to him. I didn't want to look into those eyes. Something told me I wouldn't like what I'd see and that I'd break me down and bring out a soft side that I didn't even know I had!

"T-This morning… W-Why did you kiss me?" Allen asked most likely fidgeting like a scared little kid. He probably figured I'd throw him out the window or something. Quite frankly that would have been my normal reaction.

"What kiss?" I denied turning around looking at him with the coldest emotionless eyes I could give.

He eyes widened in disbelief. His bit his lip then looked down at his shoes. "So you're just going to pretend it never happened?" He asked weakly, his voice was heavy with sadness. I did my best to ignore it.

"Tch. Whatever you're talking about was probably a dream of yours." I answered back heading towards him and passing him to go to the shower. I just hoped he'd let it go but that wasn't my luck.

I could see how he was shaking in obvious anger. "So you're just going to pretend it never happened? You know what Kanda, I really hate you!" He yelled as he whipped around and glared at me through tears. I turned and faced him again. "You're always complaining about you're foster father and brothers! You talk about them like they're a curse and now you're fucking around with my feelings! You're such an ass! You have so much and complain! At least you still have something! You keep reminding me that I have fucking nothing and now you do this! Is it your mission in life to make me commit suicide or something?" The moyashi screamed through his tears of anger and pain as I was left there in shock. Next thing I know he's running to the door yanking it open and runs out without even taking a key card. As I stared at the door as it closed is saw a flash of red run past going after the moyashi.

'Must be Lavi…' I was able to think through my shock. "Still have something." Those words keep repeating in my mind. He had nothing… That's right… It did seem like he was living alone when I took him home when he got jumped. Did that mean he didn't have parents? Had he had a foster father and family that had just abandoned him like a puppy in the streets? Maybe they had died.

I sat down on the bed. I just sat there taking everything it. My body felt heavy. I felt like I was going to throw up. Over all I felt I need to find the moyashi and just hold him and wipe away those tear. The feeling of needing to apologize to him came over me. I really was an insensitive jerk. I hurt him so much without even knowing it. I wasn't use to this, being able to hurt someone so easily. Sure I'd made plenty of people cry but none had ever gone as far as to mention the thought of suicide. That's what really got to me. I didn't want the moyashi to die. That was the last thing I ever wanted yet it seem I was practically about to cause it.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when Lavi came back in, the door must not have closed all the way. Anger was clearly written on his face. What I didn't expect was Lenalee to follow. The uncharacteristic look of pure hate and anger directed towards me making me want to run. There was nothing more scary than Lenalee when she is pissed.

"I hope you're fucking proud of yourself Kanda!" Lavi screamed his face completely red. I'd never in all the years I'd known him seen him so damn angry. "He's gone! I lost him! Allen's gunna get himself into trouble out there and all cause you're such an ass!"

Lenalee walked up to me and slapped me. My face turned to the side as the stinging sensation started. A jolt of anger ran through my body and I was about to get up and do god only knows what to her when she started screaming too. "I can't believe you Kanda! Allen actually trusted you and ignored all your insensitive comment every fucking lunch and then you do this to him!" There we're tears of anger streaming down her cheeks when I turned my head back to look at her. "Why are you always such an asshole?"

Another burst of anger wheeled up in me. I was being fucking yelled at by two people for doing something that I hadn't even known I was doing! I stood glaring at the two. "Well how the hell was I suppose to know that I was hurting the fucking baka moyashi if no one fucking tell me anything? Well?" I screamed back.

"Maybe if you paid attention you would have seen the hurt in Allen's eyes! And his fucking name is Allen, damn it!" Lavi yelled at me. He wasn't going to back down and that pissed me off. I might not be allowed to hit Lenalee but I could sure hit him. So I did. I landed a punch with left hook. He fell to the ground a bit of blood sliding down from the corner of his mouth.

I took the chance to get away when Lenalee bent down to help him. "Kanda!" She screamed as she looked up, Lavi in her arms, as I grabbed a key card and stormed out of the room. Outside in the hall a bunch of other students were looking out their door whispering to one another. My anger flared. "What the hell are you looking at? Mind your own fucking business!" I screamed stomping down the hall to the elevator. Everyone quickly disappeared behind their door followed with the sounds of the locks going on. Not that I cared. If I wanted to get into one of those rooms it wouldn't be hard to break one of those stupid chain locks.

Once I was able to sneak out of the hotel I began looking for the moyashi. "Where the hell would I go if I was crying?" I asked myself out loud as I tried to get into the moyashi's mind. The first thing that came up was the beach that I'd taken him to the day before. Part of me doubted that'd he would have been able to find his way there. After all they were always joking about his horrible sense of direction. But whatever. That was my guess so I'd check there first.

As I walked through the woods I used the small amount of moon light to find myself to the beach. Once I was out in the opened I was greeted with the sound of crying softly. I looked over to my left to see the moyashi sitting in the sand, hugging his knees and crying into them.

"Mana, I don't want to keep walking forward. I want to be with you. Go back to the happy times." He whispered so softly I was just barely able to pick up on what he said. He was also hiccuping.

I felt like I was just punched in the stomach. I walked quietly to him. "Moy-Allen…" I called as softly as I could as I kneeled down next to him.

The hugged his knees tighter. "What you're not going to call me moyashi?" He asked coldly through another sob. His small body was shaking in the moonlight. "Why are you here?" He hissed. He wasn't going to forgive me easily. I already knew that though. I was just relived to find he was here and not have to worry about running around this huge city to find him or his body. That thought made me shutter.

I let out a sigh and pulled him into my arms. He immediately started struggling. "Let me go Kanda!" He screams echoed around the rocks sounding the beach. I still didn't let him go instead I held him even tighter. After a few minutes more of struggling he started crying hard again but this time into my chest. The warm tears seeped into my shirt. "Stop playing with me. You've done enough." Allen whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry." I forced the words out of my mouth. It was just two words but it was so damn difficult to get out.

Allen looked up and stared at me with those tear filled eyes. I looked away. It was the first time I'd ever apologized to anyone. Hopefully it'd be the last.

"Come on. We need to go back before the teachers start flipping out about us being gone." I said looking out at the water. The moons reflected nicely are on the calm waters of the beach. There wasn't much noise other than the lapsing of the waves and the sniffling of the moyashi in my arms.

I felt the grip on my shirt tighten and the moyashi's head bent down to hide his face again. "Do you really mean that?" He quested softly.

"I never say anything I don't mean moyashi." I answered as I looked down at him from the corner of my eye. His grip tightened more. Knowing him, he was biting his lip again.

"This and that kiss… do they mean nothing?" Referring to our position, it was hard for me to deny that I didn't care about the kid. That didn't mean I fucking loved him though!

I let out a soft 'che'. "I care about you." I stated plainly know that if I didn't say it he'd going back to sobbing and talking about killing himself. I didn't want to have to deal with that kind of annoyance.

The moyashi looked up at me and I looked back down at him. There seemed to be a little bit of happiness in these gray eyes of his. That made me a bit happy myself. Not that I would ever show it. What happened next I didn't expect at all.

Allen moved up and kissed me. This time it was me whose eyes we're wide with shock. But even then I kissed back. It just felt so right… Allen's eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss deepening it. I pulled him closer and soon found my own eyes closed as I enjoyed the kiss. It wasn't long till we both pulled away panting softly for air.

"We should head back." Allen said with a soft smile eliminated by the moon light. I nodded. He let out a soft sigh as he wiped his eyes of tears. "I'm sure we're both going to be in trouble." He stated with a sigh and he slipped out of my arms and stood.

"They'll be more focused on me…" I said as I, too, stood. By now the teachers had noticed the commotion and had talked to Lavi and Lenalee. I'd be lucky if I didn't get suspended for a few days. Tiedoll was going to kill me with boredom and long as hell lectures on how I shouldn't hurt others and how I should keep my anger in cheek. What fun that would be.

"H-Huh?" The moyashi gave me a confused look as he followed me towards the forest to head back.

"The usagi and Lenalee made a big commotion after you ran off… I punched the baka usagi."

The moyashi gasped but didn't say anything. I figure he didn't know whether to be angry and yell at me or to be worried for some stupid reason. The walk was fairly quiet on the way back. That was until moyashi tripped which ended with me catching and carrying the idiot all the way back because he was obviously tired. He snuggled close to me, falling asleep, and once up to our floor Komui was there waiting outside the door. I sighed.

"I'll be out right after I put him in bed." I stated as I opened the door easily balancing the moyashi in one arm and using my free hand to open the door. Komui nodded and waited. I threw back the sheets and put the moyashi in the bed only to find his gripping me shirt. "You really like to cling don't you?" I sighed out as I pried his hands off my shirt.

When I walked out Komui motioned for me to follow him. We went down stair to the corner of the lobby and sat. "Normally after something like that the student is forced to stay with a teacher and will be punished back at school on Monday but Kanda, you got lucky. I know what happened but neither Lenalee nor Lavi told anyone else. Lavi's covering for you about how he got hit. You should consider yourself lucky I was able to talk the other teachers into believing I sent you two out to get me something." Komui said with the most serious face I had ever seen from the guy.

"So I'm not getting punished?" I asked. I was about to head off to college, hell I already had a few scholarships to chose from, this would make them all disappear.

"No you're not. You should thank my little sister and Lavi. You have some great friends if they're willing to go so far to cover for you." Komui stood with that last sentence said and left me. I sighed in relief and sat back there for a minute. I'd thank them tomorrow morning.

I headed back to the room to find the moyashi crying in his sleep again. I let out a sigh and wiped the tears away. "Baka moyashi." I whispered and then I heard something I didn't expect from the moyashi.

He opened his eyes a bit. "Sleep with me, BaKanda?" The whisper came. For a second I thought he was just sleep talking but looking into those eyes I could tell he was conscious about what he was asking.

"Fine…" I looked away a bit. My face heated up a bit. I heard him move over and I slid into the bed next to him.

He hugged me and quickly fell asleep again. I stayed awake for a bit longer, stroking his hair gently. I had a lot of things to think about but I didn't really feel like it right now. So I relaxed myself and fell asleep before I even knew it.

* * *

**Taiko: okay so yeah. I hadn't planned on making their relationship move so fast... Hell i hadn't even planned for Kanda to kiss Allen. He was suppose to find out about Allen's past instead in this chapter.**

**Kanda: yet here I am acting all fucking nice and sleeping in the bed with the moyashi in the story. **

**Taiko: e.e i know. Hell this whole trip was suppose to be a quick one to two chapter thing that brought you two a _small _amount closer... not into a relationship. **

**Allen: Well it's done now. **

**Taiko: yup~ and i still think the chapter came out pretty good for me writing it :D ohhhh and I would love for everyone here to go check out a story titled "To Hell and Back" it's a story me and my girlfriend are writing together kindda. Well either way it's a good story. My girlfriend is the one writing it so it isn't crappy writing like my stories. So go check it out :D **

**Tschau~**


	7. Last day of VK

**Yay~ it's here~ Sadly school starts tomorrow so this might be the last chapter i get out so fast.**

**Okay, warnings, uhhh OOC-ness... crusing? and uh, just stuff o.e **

**No, I _do not _own -man. I wish I did. XD" **

Chapter 7

The next morning Kanda woke up, again, at 4. He glanced down at Allen in his arms. He just relaxed and held Allen for about another hour. After the hour was up he slipped out of the bed, as to not wake Allen, and walked to the shower. He came out after 20 minutes fully dressed and his hair down and still wet. As he walked to the window to sit on the windowsill as he started thinking about what they'd do. Today was they're last day there and they'd be leaving to go back to the school around lunch time and had the rest of the time to themselves.

Kanda sat, looking outside waiting for the first rays from the sun to come and shower everything it could with light. Glancing out he could see the woods that hid the beach he always went to. "Maybe that's what we should do." He thought out loud. He then pulled his hair back into his normal high ponytail.

A soft moan grabbed Kanda's attention. Over in the bed he'd gotten up from almost an hour ago; Allen began to stir. Allen shifted around under the covers. It was long before he was tangled in the sheets.

Kanda shook his head and sighed a bit. "Baka moyashi." He whispered out as he walked over to Allen. It only took seconds to get Allen untangled from the sheets. Even though Kanda had tried to do so without waking the other Allen still woke.

"Morning, BaKanda." Allen yawned out as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned again.

"Morning, baka moyashi." Kanda said as he walked back to the window. The sun was peeking up now and golden light was falling on everything it could.

Allen stretched out before getting up and walking to the bathroom. That reminded Kanda of a question that had been in the back of his head for weeks now. Silently he waited for Allen to get out of the shower and get ready to go to breakfast.

Kanda didn't wait long. Ten minutes after going in Allen walked out fully dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked to his suitcase and pulled out a jacket to cover his arms.

"Oi, baka moyashi."

"What, Bakanda?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda.

"What's with you and sleeping?" Kanda asked looking Allen directly in the eyes. "You seem to be sleeping fine now but at school you look like you're ready to pass out."

A silence fell on to the room. Something in Allen's eyes said he really didn't want to tell but Kanda wasn't going to accept no for an answer much less something like "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well?" Kanda pushed.

"I… I…" Allen was trying to find the right words to make him sound less like a stupid scared little kid. "I, um, have a phobia of someone breaking in." Allen stated. 'That should work.' He thought. It was the truth even though he never wanted to admit it was a phobia.

"So why didn't it affect you this weekend?" Kanda asked thinking in a logical since. Allen lived in an apartment, which wasn't much different from living in a hotel other than having more a room for living space in the apartment. So he should have been kept up all night.

Allen went silent. An embarrassed blush covered his face. That made Kanda raise an eyebrow. "Well, I, uh…" Allen closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. "I feel safe when there's someone with me. I can sleep like normal when someone's around." Allen didn't want to answer that question. It would lead to more question. Questions he was sure he wouldn't want to answer.

"Then why are you living alone?" Kanda continued. If he had such a phobia and it was so easy to deal with you'd think he'd be smart and be staying with someone. Plus Kanda was absolutely sure Allen wasn't even legal age to be living alone.

Allen knew this was coming. He knew he had to find a way out before Kanda got too deep. As if responding to Allen's thoughts, his stomach let out a loud growl. "Kanda can we go get breakfast?" Allen asked changing the subject as fast as he could.

Kanda let out a sigh. It was obvious the other didn't want to talk about this so he let it drop. "Let's go." He said as he walked to the door grabbing a key card along the way. Allen promptly followed.

The elevator ride down wasn't long but was completely silent. Kanda leaned against the wall of the elevator not saying anything and Allen stood there thinking about what food he was going to eat for breakfast.

When the door opened Kanda followed Allen to the cafeteria. Once inside Kanda scanned around the room. He immediately noticed Lavi and Lenalee sitting at a table together talking to a few others around. Lavi's face had a visible bruise and looked swollen. Kanda felt a small twang of regret. He let out a sigh before turning and ordering food.

He followed Allen to the table Lavi and Lenalee were at. Allen took a seat but Kanda stayed standing.

"I need to talk to you two after breakfast." He said looking back and forth between the two. Both simply nodded. With that Kanda walks to the corner of the room to sit and eat. He just didn't feel right sitting with them.

Allen was about ready to say something as Kanda turned to go to another table but the feelings around him told him it was better to let the long hair man go. He wondered a bit about what Kanda need to talk to Lavi and Lenalee about. Then he remembered last night. A blush settled on his face. 'I slept in the same bed with Kanda… and we kissed.' He thought as the blushed turned darker and darker. Then something hit him. 'Wait, does this mean we're dating?' He asked himself.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen chatted for a little while. Well it was more like Lavi teasing him about Kanda and Lenalee smiling and telling him they made a cute couple. It defiantly didn't help him get rid of the blush at all.

After finishing their breakfast Lavi, Lenalee and Allen all went to the garden, where Kanda had made use they'd seen him go to, and meet up with him.

Allen glanced around enjoying the multiple colors of flowers bathed in the sun light.

They found Kanda in the corner of the garden in a place no one was likely to see them. When Kanda saw them he stood from his sitting position against the wall. He immediately bowed to them to their shock.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night." Kanda stated simply and not moving from the bow. "Thanks for covering for me last night." The second statement left Allen a bit confused, but then again he wasn't the one asked to come out there.

Lenalee smiled kindly like she always. "Don't worry about it Kanda but if you act like that again and hurt Allen or anyone else I'll slap you silly." The last part sent a shiver down Allen's and Lavi's spine. Lenalee really could be scary sometimes if wanted to be.

"What are buddies for?" Lavi asked as Kanda stood upright. The second Kanda was standing straight Lavi threw an arm around his shoulder and gave a huge grin.

As much as Kanda wanted to yell at and push the idiot rabbit away he didn't. He had to deal with any crap they gave him for at least a week. He owed them that much and Kanda wasn't one to leave a debt unpaid.

"Come on." Lenalee said taking hold of Lavi's free arm and pulling him away from Kanda and back towards the hotel. "Let's get ready to go to the beach!" She said smiling happily as the two passed by Allen.

Lavi tried to protest but quickly gave up and agreed. Neither of them asked Kanda or Allen to join because they both knew Kanda would refuse to go to the beached filled with people.

Allen wanted to join them but he knew Kanda wouldn't agree. Allen knew this was his last day of vacation which made him sad. He wanted to make the most of it before going back to school, work, and cheating people out of their money.

As if sensing Allen's mood Kanda said, "Let's go to the beach too."

Allen was a bit surprised but then nodded. The two headed back to their room and quickly changed. It was a short walk to get to their privet little beach. Allen smiled out at the clear blue water that shimmered in the light.

Kanda was ahead of Allen so he was out on the sand missing the smile that lit up Allen's face. He also missed the face Allen made as he remembered last night once more. A small blush covered Allen's face as he looked down.

"Hey, Kanda." He called softly.

"What moyashi?" He asked as he laid out a towel to sit on.

Allen went silent. It was such an awkward question for him to ask. He just couldn't get the word to come out.

Kanda quickly got annoyed. He stood and turned to face Allen, who was still looking down. "Spit it out moyashi." Kanda growled.

"A-Are we … going out?" Allen whispered in a barely audible voice.

The question thought didn't slip past Kanda's ears unheard. The question caught him off guard to say the least. He didn't know how to answer. Yes they had kissed but neither had asked to be in a relationship. Though Kanda didn't want to admit it, he did have feelings for Allen.

Allen lifted his head to look at Kanda after not getting an answer. He was meant with Kanda's conflicting eyes. His face was tight in a frown deep in though. Allen took this as a sign that Kanda didn't think they were dating and that he didn't want to date. Allen looked down once again and was about to go head for the water to get away from Kanda when he got a reply.

"If you want to."

"H-Huh?" Allen snapped his head up.

"Do you want to date?" Kanda asked with his face completely serious.

Allen felt his heart flutter. He did his best to hold back his excitement but a smile still covered his face. "Yes."

"Then we're dating." Kanda said bluntly.

Allen's smile grew as he glomped Kanda knocking them both down.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he fell, landing with the younger on top of him and hugging back a bit.

Allen laughed a bit. "Sorry, got too excited."

Kanda rolled his eye. "Baka." He said. A smirk came over his face as he saw the pout forming on Allen's face.

Allen got up, off Kanda and ran to the water and jumped in. Kanda sat up and watched Allen from that point on until it was about 12 which was the time they we're to start packing and turning in the keys. It didn't take them long to get back to the hotel. They went to their room, took quick showers then proceeded to packing up their bags. When they got down to where everyone was collecting to give in their room keys they we're meant by curious stares. Allen felt embarrassed that thinking about how he'd made such a big scene in such a public place. Kanda on the other hand completely ignored the stares and turned in their key cards.

After piling into the bus and going on the hours long ride back to the school, they all practically ran out. Many of the people were grumbling about having to go back to school the next day.

The sun was beginning to set and Allen let out a sigh as he began to walk towards his path home.

"Oi! Baka moyashi! Where are you going?" Kanda's voice cut through the loud voices in Allen's ear.

Allen turned around to face the taller walking up to him. "Home?" He asked like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Tch. It's getting dark. I'll take you home." Kanda said as he produces his car keys from the front pocket of his bag.

Allen was a bit surprised but followed Kanda to his car. Allen stared at him as he got close. 'It's such an awesome car.' Allen then glanced at Kanda then back to the slick car. 'It fits him.' He thought as he got in the passenger side as Kanda got in the driver's seat.

It took seconds for both of them to put on their seat belts. Within the minute the car was started and they were waiting to get out of the parking lot. They were at Allen's apartment in a few minutes.

"Here's your place." Kanda said as he stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Thanks, Kanda." Allen said with a small blush on his face. He took off his seat belt and gave Kanda a quick peck on the check before opening the door and going to his apartment after closing the door behind him.

Kanda didn't say anything. He waited a minute to make sure Allen got into the apartment before taking off. As he drove home he surveyed the area. It made him worry a bit. He past by people who were undoubtedly gang members or hookers. He even heard a gunshot. This was defiantly not a place for a kid like Allen to be at, not in a million years.

* * *

**Taiko: Yup so they're dating :D **

**Kanda: tch *looks away and blushes a bit* **

**Allen: *blushes a lot* yet i get this feeling that it's not going to feel like we're dating. **

**Taiko: *shrugs* idk. it all depends on how depressed school makes me :D summer vk was _tooooo short._**

**Kanda: Stop complaining.**

**Taiko: ASS! **

**Allen: ._." well uh, Taiko-chan would love more reveiws and what not but you don't have to write one. **

**Taiko: Well hopefully I'll talk to everyone soon (aka have the next chapter out soon :D) Don't forget to go read _To Hell and Back _by _Kiki Hera Shadows. _(p.s. Sorry for the short chapter.)**


	8. Drama

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER DONE AD BETA'ED! (My new beta person is toshiro321. she enjoyed beta'ing so if anyone need a Beta person se's probably willing XD" ) *is shot multiple times over* x.x **

**soooooo yeah... reason for the long ass time to updates? well... um... yeah so school been in the way and i just really haven't has the insperation to write much. BUT FEAR NOT! I SHALL CONTINUE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! **

**Kanda: I sure hope it does. **

**Taiko: QoQ**

* * *

Chapter 8  
A few weeks came and passed. Even thought Kanda and Allen were dating nothing seemed to change in their relationship. They fought constantly, though it seemed more like a playful, flirty type argument. Whenever they we alone it normally ended up with a make-out sessions that left them both breathless. Yet Allen still felt like something was wrong. Like something was missing, that Kanda didn't really care about him for some reason.

Another thing that bothered Allen was that Kanda refused to hold hands or show any "display of public affection" within the sight of others. He didn't want anyone to know which annoyed Allen to no end. It made Allen question himself a bit. He never said anything but the doubts were there; eating at him.

Then there was the way everyone at school was acting around Allen. Wherever he walked a path would open up. Behind him he would hear whispers about him and Kanda. Things like "Fight" and "Lovers". Sometimes they were questions other times they seemed more like statements. Yet no one came to his face and asked or anything. Allen figured that they thought they'd be killed by Kanda if they did something like that. Allen would probably be killed himself if he told anyone that they were dating anyway.

Then Allen just had to walk in on some of Kanda's fan girl's conversation.

"Do you really think they're going out?" One girl asked in an annoyed voice.

"It's Kanda! Kanda-sama would never date a guy. I mean think about it, he has so many girls that would go out with him in a second. Most of them would even have sex with him if he asked!" Another girl exclaimed. You could almost hear her arms being thrown around wildly.

"Well he has rejected every girl that's asked him out. Maybe he is gay." A girl said in a practical voice. She was most likely tapping on her chin and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

There were a bunch of gasps following that statement.

"There's no way in hell Kanda-sama is gay!" The first girl yelled in outrage.

"Even if he was gay, why would he go out with a brat like that Allen kid?" A fourth girl growled out. Her eyes were obviously narrowed at the thought of Allen.

"He probably feels sorry for the kid." The third girl said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

There was a long pause as the other girls thought.

"Kanda's such a nice guy!" One girl squealed and the rest joined in.

"But still. How long is he going to stay with that brat?" The second girl said in an annoyed tone.

"I doubt he'll stay with him long." The first girl said, Allen could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Allen didn't want to hear it anymore. He felt his heart drop to his stomach which seemed like an empty black pit. He held back the tears as he turned around and headed to leave the school. He stopped by his locker and grabbed his stuff. It was easy for him to sneak out of the school. The bell for next class rang as he walked down the street leading back to his apartment. The whole time Allen felt his tears welling up and it took everything in him to keep them from pouring out.

Allen looked down as he walked. He didn't want anyone to see his tear filled red eyes as he walked home. When it came to crossing roads he took quick glances then continued on his path.

It took him no more than 15 minutes to get to his apartment. He fumbled around with his key, trying to get it in the key hole with his shake hand. Once the door was open he quickly got inside, pulling the key out and locking the door behind him. He threw his books and book bag on the couch before running to his room and jumping onto the bed face down. Within seconds he was sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe.

He continued to sob for another hour before he finally drifted off into darkness.

Back at the school Lenalee was in her class wondering where Allen had gone. It wasn't like him to miss class without asking her to tell him what he had to make up. Worry came over her like a wave on sand. She sent Lavi a text asking if Kanda was in class and if either of them knew where Allen was.

Lavi got the text and quickly pulled his book up so he could hide the phone. Kanda glanced over at Lavi, who was sat next to him in the class, then to the phone. He saw the text and immediately got worried though it didn't show on his face.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me! Damn it! Where the hell is he?' Kanda thought in alarm yet kept himself composed. So many scenarios were running through Kanda's head, most of which ended with Allen seriously hurt or dead.

Kanda was getting jumpy and Lavi could see it.

Lavi text her back that Kanda was in class and neither of them knew where Allen was. After sending the message Lavi looked at Kanda. "I'll take notes for you. Go see if he's in the school."

Kanda nodded and raised his hand. The teacher gave him the bathroom pass and the second Kanda had it he was out of the room. Kanda was running down the halls at full speed looking at all the places he normally found Allen. He wasn't there.

Kanda checked the gym, all the bathrooms and the field. He checked the whole school and still came up empty. He walked back to his class catching his breath and wiping away any sweat that was on his forehead from the running.

When he walked back into class he looked up at the clock. He'd taken only seven minutes to run around the whole school looking for Allen. It was good amount of time for a school as big as theirs and the teacher wouldn't report him for skipping class or something.

Kanda gave the pass back and walked back to his seat. He and Lavi both frowned at one another before Lavi pulled out his cell phone again and sent another text.

Lenalee, back in her class, got Lavi's text about Kanda not being able to find Allen. She frowned more and sent another text back saying that she was worried because Allen had been looking a bit depressed to her.

Lavi frowned more and looked at Kanda. Kanda was silent. There was no emotion on his face and his eyes seemed to be lost in something unseen to others. Then something hit Lavi. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he groaned and smacked his forehead sending an audible 'pop' sound through the room.

"Something wrong, Lavi?" The teacher asked with a brow raised to the senior who was rubbing his forehead after making a small whimpering noise. Everyone in the class was looking back at him, some chuckling, others giving a quizzical look.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Lavi said with his normal grin which didn't make it to his eyes, though no one seemed to notice.

"Then do you mind not interrupting my class?" The teacher asked pushing up his glasses that reflected the light and hid the glare that was focused on Lavi.

"Sure thing!" Lavi piped just trying to get the teacher even more. After all everyone hated this guy.

The teachers hand twitched visibly but he ignored Lavi and continued to teach pulling all attention away from the two in the back and onto himself.

Kanda looked at Lavi, the question in his eyes said "tell me now or I'll kill you" Lavi only frowned and pulled out a clean sheet of paper, scribbling something down before putting it to where Kanda could see.

_There have been lots of rumors about you and Allen. One of them is that you're going out with him because you feel sorry for him. It's possible that Allen heard that rumor._ Was what Lavi had scribbled in his semi-messy hand writing.

Kanda's eyes widened in realization and let out and a soft grown. Of course moyashi could end up getting all emotional over something like that.' Kanda thought as he rubbed his temples. He immediately started planning to go over to Allen's apartment.

The bell rang about an hour and a half later. Everyone rushed out while Kanda and Lavi waited a few minutes for the halls to clear.

"I should come with you." Lavi said as he put his stuff in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He was giving Kanda a serious look.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "And why should I let you?" Kanda growled more than asked as he shoved his stuff into his bag. He glared up at Lavi once he was finished.

"Cuz I know Allen better and he's more likely to believe me if I tell him that you aren't dating him just because you feel bad." Lavi said in a low voice in case there was anyone nearby that would hear. He was looking seriously into Kanda's eyes to get his point across. "Plus I have a key to his place." Lavi added as he pulled out his key ring picking one out that looked almost exactly like the one Kanda had seen and used before other than the fact it looked newer.

Kanda groaned again. "Okay, fine. You can come." Kanda said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "Call your gramps and let's go." Kanda said as he walked to the door. The teacher had already left with the other students like normal so Kanda wasn't worried about anyone having heard them.

Lavi grinned as he followed. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the 1 to speed dial his grandpa. There was a few minutes of arguing as the two walked down the hall way and got into Kanda car.

"I'll be home in like a few hours panda! So stop!" With that Lavi hung up and buckled his seat belt.

Kanda signed and shock his head and started his car. He already had his seat belt on. He quickly pulled out of his parking space and headed out of the school parking lot. Within a few minutes they were parked in the parking lot of Allen's apartment. Both got out and headed to Allen's apartment. Kanda locked his car behind them as Lavi opened the door to Allen's apartment.

"Alllleeeeennnnnnn" Lavi called in a high pitch voice that echoed throughout the apartment. There was no response as the two walked in.

Kanda wasn't surprised to see all the boxes that had been stacked in the hall gone but the place still seemed empty to him. "Oi, moyashi!" Kanda called to see if he'd get a response which he didn't. Both of them noticed the books and book bag on the couch. "I'll go check his room." Kanda stated as Lavi closed and locked the door. Kanda rushed to Allen's room and round Allen in a deep asleep on the only bed in the house. Kanda let out a sigh as Lavi walked up.

"He looks like he's been crying." Lavi whispered as he scanned over Allen's small sleeping figure.

Kanda let out another sign. "I'm staying here with him. He must have heard the rumors plus with his lack of sleep I'm sure he's overly emotional." Kanda had been thinking for the past few weeks how to solve that problem but couldn't come up with much.

"I'll stay too." Lavi said stubbornly so Kanda wouldn't object.

"Whatever." Kanda walked over to the couch got Allen's stuff and put it on the counter before sitting down. Lavi joined him soon after. They sat there chatting away for a few hours until they heard a groan from the room.

"He's up." Lavi said with a smile as he looked up. Allen walked out into the living room. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes that were red and tear filled from yawning.

"Lavi?" He yawned out.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Lavi said with a grin. Allen smiled sleepily back until he saw Kanda sitting next to Lavi watching him intensely. Allen's faced paled and his eyes widened.

"K-Kanda!" Allen chocked out as he remember what the girls had said. He felt his eyes fill with tears again and turned away so Kanda wouldn't see them. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked weakly.

"You skipped class. I was worried." Kanda said as he got up and hugged Allen from behind. He held Allen tight as he felt the younger shaking a bit from holding back the tears.

"You heard the rumors didn't you?" Lavi's voice came from back on the couch. Allen didn't give much answer other than a small nod of which only Kanda saw.

"Moyashi, I would never date anyone because I feel sorry for them. Hell I've never felt sorry for anyone before." Kanda stated as he turned Allen around so Allen was facing him. Allen's eyes were filled to the point of spilling over. Doubt was seen clearly in the large grey orbs.

"He's telling the truth." Lavi's voice came from next to Kanda. The two looked over at the red head who gave Allen a gentle smile.

Allen silently looked down and bit his lip. He wanted to believe Lavi but Allen couldn't help think that what the girls had said was true. Why else would Kanda refuse to let others now they were going out? After all Kanda was the type of person that didn't care about what others thought or said about him. So what was the point in hiding their relationship?

"Allen…" Lavi called softly as he touched Allen's shoulder in a gentle brotherly manner. "Yuu doesn't like people getting into his business. That's why he doesn't want anyone to know." Lavi said softly to Allen who looked up at him with tear filled eye.

Kanda himself was sitting back quietly not saying a single word. Lavi was right about needing him; he doubted greatly that he'd know how to handle Allen in a state like this. It was hurting him to see Allen like this but his pride was keeping him from showing it.

Allen took a quick glance at Kanda. The emotionless face he was greeted with felt like a stab in his heart. He immediately looked down again as he felt the tears well up once more. "But it's true…He is just going out with me because he feels sorry for me…" Allen whispered so softly Lavi hardly caught it.

"No he's not." Lavi protested as he put his hands on Allen's cheeks making Allen look up to face him. Their eyes locked onto one another. Kanda was bother by this. He wanted to intrude and possible chop off Lavi's hands for daring to touch his Allen like that without his permission. It didn't help that it looked like Lavi was about to kiss Allen either.

"You know Yu never feels sorry for anyone, Allen. Why would you be any different?" Lavi asked showing sincerity in his eyes.

Allen wanted to look away but couldn't. He knew what Lavi said was true but he  
couldn't help still feeling the way he was. He wanted to look at Kanda again but couldn't because Lavi's hands were blocking his view.

Kanda was getting more aggravated by the second. He knew Lavi was trying to  
help but he didn't have to be holding Allen's face the way he was. Anyone would easily think they were kissing or going to and it was driving him insane. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walks over. "Usagi…" He growled darkly as he glares intensely at Lavi.

Lavi felt a cold chill run up his spin. He hadn't been thinking about the way things looked and he knew Kanda to be possessive. Even if he was helping he knew he'd stepped over a very thin line. He quickly lets Allen's face go and took a step back. "H-Hey, Yuu-san. I wasn't doing anything." Lavi said as he picked up his hands in a surrendering gesture. The second Kanda's first name was mentioned a cold wind blew by Lavi.

Kanda's glare had intensified even more now. "Usagi, I'll give you five seconds to get out of my sight before I kill you for touching my moyashi and calling me by my first name." He growled darkly as his hand twitched as if getting ready to kill Lavi.

Lavi immediately scurried out of sight. He ran into Allen's room and slammed the door closed and put his back to it, panting. "Fuck, Yuu can be scary." He cursed under his breath.

Allen was blinking in a bit of shock. He felt a shiver of fear run up his spine at the cold, killer glare given to Lavi by Kanda. Allen felt a little bit of the stabbing pain go away when he heard Kanda threaten Lavi for touching him. No one would say something like that for someone they didn't honestly care about after all.

Once Lavi was out of sight Kanda turned his attention back to Allen. He walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Allen was in shock at first but kissed back as Kanda pulled him closer. Allen didn't even notice his eye slip shut as Kanda deepened the kiss even more. He was lost in the enjoyment of it. Then he felt someone warm and wet poke his lips asking for entrance. He quickly complied and cracked his lips open.

Allen hadn't even fully opened his mouth to allow Kanda's tongue access with the muscle forced its way in and begin exploring everything. Kanda's tongue darted over every part of Allen's mouth before settling over Allen's tongue and rubbing against it.

Allen let out a soft moan as he rubbed his tongue back against Kanda's. Their tongues swirled around on another in Allen's mouth battling it out for a minute or two before Kanda's tongue pinned Allen's tongue down and rubs against it.

Allen let out another moan before Kanda pulled away from the kiss. Allen opened his eyes to see there was a string of saliva connecting the two. He was panting hard from the lack of air while Kanda was softly panting a bit.

Their eyes were locked together intensely. It made the room feel heavy.

"Moyashi." Kanda said in a strong voice. "I would never go out with anyone because I felt sorry for them. I'm not going out with you because I feel sorry for you. I'm going out with you because I like you." Kanda said his eyes drilling into Allen telling him it was the truth.

Allen could only nod in response. Allen's feeling from before were washed away for the most part.

Kanda pulled Allen close and hugged him tight against his chest.

Allen snuggles into Kanda's warm chest. He felt safe, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted the feeling to continue. He enjoyed it, probably a lot more then he'd ever be willing to admit.

"I'll stay over tonight if you want." Kanda said as he looked down at Allen, softly stroking his hair.

Allen's eyes widened in shock as his head shot up to look at Kanda. "Y-You will?" Allen asked in a happy yet disbelieving voice. His eyes showed excitement and happiness in them at the thought.

"Why would I lie, moyashi? I have to go home and grab a few things and take the usagi back first though." Kanda stated before leaning down and capturing Allen's lip with his own again.

After the kiss Allen gave a small nod and lets Kanda go. "I'll go start cooking dinner." Allen stated as he walked to the kitchen and began to pull things out.

Kanda gave a simple nod turning his eyes to the door Lavi was now peeking out of. "Let's go, usagi." Kanda said before walking away and heading to the door. Lavi was quick to follow.

* * *

**Taiko: YAY FOR CRAPPY END OFF PLACES 8D **

**Kanda: *sighs* I hate drama.**

**Lavi: can't have a story without drama. **

**Taiko: it's so very true. 83 **

**Allen: do you plan to have the next chapter out soon. I'm sure some of these people are hoping for smut. *blushing* **

**Taiko: HAHAHA I make no promises. *is shot* oh and so you don't get disappointed, there will NOT be any smut in the next chapter. *is shot multiple times again* Or at least I don't have any planned. *maybe someone takes the to the hospital for this...? doubt it QxQ* **

**Lenalee: you suck. either way review so this bitch might get her ass in gear and get to good parts of this story. **

**Taiko: TT^TT" I'm sorry. (yeah but seriously I am sorry. lots of shit goin' on with school and family and what not. it's all a big pain plus the not wanting to write, it makes me very sad that i didn't get this out sooner D,: )**


End file.
